What do you mean we're in a relationship?
by tinyholesinthesky
Summary: "Since when have you been sleeping with my brother?" Temari snarled. Well, that was unexpected. She calmly situated herself back on the chair, facing her friend's murderous glare. "Which one?"
1. This workaholic needs a break

It had been a hell of a month for Sakura. She was utterly exhausted. Between the long shifts at the hospital, helping Tsunade with her paperwork, training with her boys and the occasional mission, she barely had any time for herself.

It was a rather slow day at the hospital, nothing the nurses couldn't handle on their own, so she decided this was as good a day as any. Everybody had told her to go home, get some rest. So this was her. Going home.

She deserved it, she told herself the millionth time as she walked by the receptionist's desk who sent a sweet smile her way. She half returned it politely as she reasoned with herself over and over again. _Really, though, it was absurd. What could possibly happen? She could go home… There was no reason to worry. None whatsoever._

The receptionist glanced wearily in her direction, seeing as she was staring into space for the last two minutes or so, with a frown on her pretty face. Should she say something? Perhaps there was something wrong… Then again, their head medic had always been a bit … odd. Better just leave her to her devices.

_Maybe I should go check on the patients again_, Sakura mused. In fact, she'd done that already. Several times, she cringed inwardly, remembering that annoyed old man who told her that if she'd wake him one more time, he would personally go to the Hokage and demand that she fire her sorry ass. She had finished her paperwork, left everything in complete order, instructed the nurses, to their somewhat exasperation, to immediately call her if there was even the slightest problem, so there was really no reason to stay_.Unless if…_

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled, making her jump on the spot. "I thought I told you to go home!"

She turned to see an angry looking Shizune furiously pacing her way with a positively nasty glare.

_Yep. Going home. Right now._

* * *

_Home at last_, she sighed contently as she stepped through her door. Her small apartment looked almost unoccupied. Truth to be told, it had indeed been so lately. There were nights when she didn't even get home, sleeping at the hospital or crashing at Ino's place. But she loved it, really. The hard work, the thrill, the danger, the risks of the daily shinobi life. She regretted none of it. But, in times like these, when exhaustion kicked in and there was no ignoring it and convincing her friends that she was fine, home was just what she needed. Small, rather cramped, cozy and quiet. Just how she loved it.

Yawning, she dragged her feet to her tiny living room and dropped herself on the blue, worn looking couch, thinking what to do with herself. Ino had threatened that they go out tonight, no objection permitted. She hadn't even dared to try and refuse. There was no arguing with Ino when she put her mind to something. Her already abused ears couldn't take any more screaming, especially Ino's obnoxious shrill.

She didn't want to, anyway... She missed hanging out with her friends. After all, they had all insisted that she stop being a stubborn workaholic and loosen up a bit, go out, have fun, get shamelessly drunk, have a one night stand or whatever it was sociable people did.

Until tonight, she could just revert to her own happy, little hermit self. She had intended for a long time now to catch up on her reading, watch a movie maybe. Sleeping for about a month sounded good. Or a bath. Oh, a bath sounded just about _perfect _for her sore muscles. She mechanically turned on the water in the bathtub and stripped of her clothes.

She stepped in the hot water and closed her eyes with a soft moan, relaxing instantly. _Bliss._ She should've done this ages ago.


	2. That was ages ago

The bath had made her feel better than she had felt in weeks. It had almost made her forget that she'd soon have to get back to the screaming and overly demanding patients, the life threatening missions and all that jazz. _Almost_.

She inspected herself in the mirror. Except for the obvious toll exhaustion had taken on her, the dark bags under her eyes and her slightly paler complexion, even she could admit that she had indeed _changed_ from her scrawny, self-centered, 12 year old self. Her light pink tresses now reached her collarbone and although she had long stopped obsessing over her hair, the luxurious coral locks, her trademark feature, made her stand out wherever she was. At 22 years old, her doll lookalike face had gained a more angular and, therefore, mature shape. The excessive training had also done her good, opinion shred by the most of the male population. Her toned, flexible exterior had filled up in all the right places and had gained a natural, feline like, grace and ease. However, her most striking feature was her bright, emerald orbs, filled with fire, determination, kindness and compassion alike. Though the kunoichi thought she couldn't hold a candle to her busty friend Ino, many would disagree, as her brand of beauty had something subtle and yet, unique and fascinating about it. Still, Sakura had long ago learnt to accept herself as she was. She didn't need to change herself for anybody, much less be shy on account of her appearance. Smiling confidently at her reflection in the mirror, she headed out of the bathroom.

She went into the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal and milk. Her favorite food.

Not really, but there wasn't much else in her fridge, except for a bottle of ketchup, an old beer and a suspiciously looking piece of cheese. Letting her mind wander off while she ate, she enjoyed the comfortable silence, that is, until a kunai flew right by her face, implanting itself in the wall behind her. She jumped to her feet instantly, kunai in hand in a matter of seconds, to face the intruder, only to stare right into the face of her old childhood friend, looking absolutely vicious.

"What the hell, Temari?!" she screamed at the seething blonde. "What on Earth has gotten into you!? Most people knock, you know."

"Since when have you been sleeping with my brother?" she snarled.

_Well, that was unexpected_. She calmly situated herself back on the chair, facing her friend's murderous glare.

"Well, hello to you too, Temari. Nice to see you again. Didn't know you were coming to visit. I would offer you a seat, but then again… you did _try_ to attack me." she said evenly as she picked up her spoon again and started eating.

"How. Long." It wasn't really a question, more like a demand. _Must run in the family…_

"Which one?" she asked tentatively. She was either really stupid and bored or downright suicidal, because Temari looked as if she was about to commit murder.

"Do not play games with me, Sakura."

"I wouldn't dare." she said in mock seriousness.

"Then answer the damn question!"

Sakura sighed tiredly. Seems her peaceful afternoon alone was over.

"I don't know where you got this idea from, Temari. If you could just calm down and we could talk this over and…"she started, rubbing at her temples.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" she said, coming closer to the table.

"Do I, now?" she responded with her own glare, her temper getting the better of her.

The blonde clenched her jaw.

"I am talking about Gaara, the Kazekage and _my_ little brother with whom, I recently found out, you've been sleeping with! Who fucking else?!"

Sakura stared at her blankly. Sleeping with the Kazekage. Right.

"Ah, _him_." she said contemplatively, as if she had just remembered the man. If looks could kill, there would be one less pink haired kunoichi in the world. "No, I'm not sleeping with Gaara, Temari."

"Don't you lie to me, Sakura!" the girl raised her voice threateningly.

"I am _not_ sleeping with your little brother."

The fiery blonde shifted on her feet. "Are you _absolutely_ sure? Because that's not what I heard… "

Sakura snorted. "Of course I'm bloody sure! I think I'd know if I were sleeping with the Kazekage."

Temari fixed her with a deathly glare. "Do you swear there's nothing going on between you too?"

"_Yes_." Sakura huffed exasperatedly. "Absolutely nothing." she added. Temari seemed to be calming down. _Finally_. Maybe there was still hope for a few peaceful hours on her own, she thought, returning once again to her food. "That was ages ago…" she said with a mouthful of cereal.

This next kunai almost hit her.

"Stop that." The pinkette growled.

"I thought you said there's nothing going on between you!" Temari yelled.

"And there isn't!" _Gods, was it really so hard to understand?_ "That was years ago!"

The blonde then proceeded to make a very loud, unfeminine noise which, though she would never admit it, sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"For fuck's sake, Sakura! What were you thinking?! Sleeping with Gaara?!"

The pink haired medic nin eyed her skeptically "I could tell you… But I doubt you'd want to hear what I was…_thinking_…" she grinned mischievously. Temari made a face. Naruto was right. One of these days, her big mouth will get her killed.

"This is serious, Sakura!"

"Why, I wouldn't imagine it any other way." she said, smiling at her friend.

"How could you?!"

"The same way everyone does, I suppose…" she shrugged.

"With my little brother?!"

"Oh, grow up, Temari! He's hardly an innocent and naïve little boy…"

"Do you have any idea what exactly you did!?"

"…Enjoyed myself…?" she said hesitantly.

Temari looked utterly appalled. Sakura smirked.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER! Really, Sakura… I thought you'd know better. He's Gaara, for Kami's sake!"

"So what? The Kazekage's not allowed to have sex?" she asked sarcastically, the smirk on her face turning into a full sized grin .

"With you?" the blonde said ironically. "It's unadvisable."

"Now wait a minute!" Sakura stood up abruptly, the chair falling behind her, poking an angry finger at her friend. "It's not like I forced him into anything! He was perfectly willing! In fact, he was more than _willing_…" she added, smirking to herself.

"SAKURA!"

"What?"

"You're just so…" she said pacing around the kitchen, seemingly at a loss of words. _Huh. That was new…_ "So…Ugh! Who initiated it?"

"Well..." Sakura started, a faint blush tainting her already rose cheeks. "You know how these things are… It takes two to.."

"Who."

"Um…" she started, looking anywhere, but at Temari. "Kind of… me." At the blonde's responding growl, she hastily added "But it was his fault! He totally led me on! "

"You little… I am going to _kill_ you!" she screamed, coming closer to an already panicked Sakura.

"All right! All right!" she backed away from the angry kunoichi, eyes comically wide . "But…What's the big deal? I mean… It's just me! We've been friends for years! What? Am I suddenly not good enough for the mighty Kazekage?"

The blonde looked as if she was going to say something, but Sakura didn't give her the chance.

"I know we don't see eye to eye on certain things, but frankly, I thought we were past such childish things. We were both adults, fully aware of what we were doing and" she continued heatedly, getting angrier by the second "If you don't mind me saying, it's not even your damn business whom I sleep or not with even if it…"

"It's not that, Sakura." Temari spat through her teeth, interrupting her rambling.

"Then why all the fuss, Temari?! It's no big deal… I told you, it was years ago! And it meant nothing!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"For you, it didn't mean anything." _Not entirely true_. "And that's fine, as long as it's not with my little brother. You know how he is about these kind of things…"

"What do you mean?" the pinkette asked uncertainly.

It was Temari's turn to huff exasperatedly. "He sees things differently than the rest of us! He's been through a lot and you know how hard it can be for him to get attached to someone." There was a note of accusation in her voice that Sakura didn't like.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." she snapped. She wasn't an uncaring idiot. Gaara was, first and foremost, her friend. "I still don't see what this has to do with me. I told you it's over and it really didn't mean anything for either of…"

"Everything!" Temari yelled, pulling at her hair.

At Sakura's questioning look, she added "Don't you see? He has…_somehow_…" she winced "grown attached to _you_. Just this morning, I hear him saying that he is in a relationship with you! Gaara! In a relationship! It's a fucking mess!"

"_What_."

"That's exactly what _I_ said!"

"But how… It was two years ago! I thought… He never said… We're not… I mean… I didn't think it meant anything to him… It's ridiculous! How could he have possibly gotten this idea?!"

"I don't know! But fix it. Fast. It's gone too far already."

And with a last warning glare, the blonde strode out of the small apartment, leaving behind an utterly confused Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? Any good?


	3. Hello, boyfriend

After Temari left, Sakura spent an embarrassing amount of time staring into space, trying to wrap her exhausted brain around this…unexpected turn of events. _How the actual fuck did he come to believe that we're in a relationship? _

She thought about every single conversation they had, every look or gesture ever shared and all their other…_activities, _she vividly remembered how it all ended and for the life of her, there was no possible way that any normal, well-functioning human being could have come to that preposterous conclusion. However, she knew all too well that Gaara was anything but.

A relationship. She and Gaara. In a relationship. As a medic and a shinobi, she had seen and heard many weird and abnormal things, but, as far as she was concerned, this was, by far, the most absurd. That after two years of close to no contact, Gaara would pop back in her life and waltz around like nothing had even changed, telling people that they were in a relationship!

She would have to muster up any bit of self-control she possessed to go through that dreaded conversation with the man without punching the life out of him. Avoiding words like murder, strangle and torture would also be advised. Because… _How dare he_. _Oh, they would talk, all right._

But first of all, before declaring war to the Kazekage, she would _try _to understand. And for that, she needed professional help. She needed someone who could make their way through this ridiculous mess blindfolded. And there was only one person she knew that could do that. She sighed tiredly, a headache already in place, knowing what would await her. Because if dealing with an angry Temari was a handful, she would gladly take an S-class mission everyday over what came next.

She got up and headed for her bedroom with a growing sense of unease. The faster she got this over with, the better and then she could go back to her blissfully ignorant life of pretending she never had the pleasure of meeting _that man_.

For someone who barely spent time in their house, her room was unusually messy. Sakura made her way through all the clutter of medical files, books and dirty clothes scattered about and pulled open her dresser. She absentmindedly chose a plain, black mini skirt and a mint green, V-neck t-shirt and put them on quickly. She never did put much thought into her choice of attire, but then again, she was one of the people that could look good in just about any outfit. One of the reasons she wasn't all the popular among the gals.

Finally, she strapped her kunai holster to her thigh, put on her boots and headed out. Jumping on the nearest rooftop, she rushed to her friends' usual meeting place, praying to whatever gods were up there that a certain redhead wouldn't be there.

* * *

The small pub was fairly quiet, as usual, which was why she and her friends chose this place to get together. That, the good music and the quality booze.

As soon as she entered, she heard a loud, booming voice call out.

"Sakura-chan! We're over here!"

She traced the voice to a familiar head of unruly blonde hair, face stretched into an idiotically large grin, waving enthusiastically at her. She smiled faintly, nearing the table where she noticed some of her closest friends: Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Lee and, of course, Naruto. None of who she was looking for.

"Hello, Naruto, guys! Got into any trouble lately?" she asked smiling playfully at her friend.

The man chuckled lazily. "Ah… You know me... It's a lifestyle."

"I am painfully aware of that. Almost died a couple of times 'cause of you…" the pinkette muttered. Naruto was already engrossed in a conversation with a furiously blushing Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura! Finally kicked you out of the hospital?" the girl turned to see a smirking Tenten.

"Pffff, they'll be begging me to come back in no time."

"Not too soon, I hope." Hinata said, having heard what she said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Nah… Shizune threatened to beat me to a pulp if she saw any trace of me in the hospital for the next few days. I could take her with a hand tied at my back, but I wouldn't risk damaging our friendship." she said, playing at heartfelt seriousness.

"Cocky as ever, are we?" Kiba laughed.

"I am only speaking the truth." she said, barely containing her own laughter.

"That's right! My lovely cherry blossom could defeat all of her enemies with a single blow!" Lee announced proudly.

Sakura smiled faintly at that, having stopped long ago to dissuade her friend to renounce his hopeless crush. Best she could do was to not encourage him and hope it will pass. Ignore the problem till it goes away, she always said. And someday that _will_ work, she was sure of it.

She sat down at the table, looking around the pub nervously, while twirling a strand of pink hair between her fingers.

"Hag, are you all right? You seem …fidgety." Sai said.

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?" she asked distractedly.

"I said you seem…off." If Sakura didn't know better, she could almost say he looked worried.

"I'm fine." she answered a little too quickly, making him narrow his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Forehead girl, late as always I see." Ino said as she came from the bar, drink in hand.

"Pig!" Sakura screamed in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Emergency. Bathroom. Now."

"Whaaaa? Now?" she whined. "But I'm _literally _starving and my food just got here…"

"Drop the drama queen act. I said now." she repeated, her voice sharper and more impatient, tugging forcefully at her friend's hand.

"Fineee!" she said, with a roll of her eyes. She passed her drink to a confused looking Choji and hurried after Sakura.

"Quit pulling, will you? I'm coming!"

The two girls disappeared in a blur into the bathroom, earning a few curious glances.

"What just happened?" Choji asked, still looking in their direction.

Kiba shrugged. "_Girls_." he said in a suggestive, self-explanatory tone, but the answer was enough to satisfy all the men at the table, deeming the effort of ever understanding unnecessarily _troublesome._

"If they're not back in five minutes, I'm eating their food."

* * *

Sakura dragged her into the bathroom. There were two other girls there, chatting happily about some irrelevant gossip who hastily took their leave once they saw the pink haired kunoichi force Ino into the nearest stall and lock the door.

"Damn, you sure are pushy today. It better be worth it." she warned.

"Trust me, Pig, you'll have a field day once I'm done." _Not much could be said for her._

The girl's eyes lit up in mild interest. "Shoot."

"Yeah…So…" she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Um…You know when…"Sakura stuttered, thinking whether it was too late to knock Ino out and ignore it ever happened. Judging by the blonde's eager look, there was no hope for Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura! Spit it out!"

"So…"_No backing out now. How could she possibly explain this? Where to start? Where to start? A gentle approach is best, they say. Just say it, Sakura. Say it. Say it._

Ino looked at her expectantly. "So…?"

"I slept with Gaara." _Way to go, Sakura. Naruto could have been more subtle than that._

"What do you mean… you slept with Gaara?" Ino asked dumbly, as if she was having trouble accepting the idea. _You and me both._

"There really isn't a double meaning behind this, Ino."

"Gaara?"

"Yes."

"As in…Gaara, the Kazekage, Gaara?"

"No, the Gaara who knits me sweaters. Yes, Gaara the Kazekage, who else?" To say that she was irritated would be an understatement.

The blonde took a moment to process the whole thing.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SLEPT WITH THE KAZEKAGE!?" Sakura made an attempt to shut her down, but it was hopeless. There was no stopping her now. "I can't believe it! This is _huge_! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Pipe it down, will you? _That_ is exactly why!"

"Never mind that! How? When? And most importantly… _Where_?" she let out in one breath. _Yes_, Sakura decided. _This had been a very bad idea. _

"It happened two years ago."

"You've kept this a secret for two years?! That's almost impressive."

Sakura glared in a futile attempt at intimidation.

"And? How did it happen?" The girl was actually excited. Someone needed badly to find a new hobby.

"You know that time when I was a assigned a diplomatic mission in Suna and..."

"Diplomatic my ass." Ino snorted.

"Don't interrupt, or else you won't hear the end of it." Sakura threatened.

"Ok, ok…" she almost begged. "I'll be quiet. Continue."

"Like I said, it was a diplomatic mission…My orders were to discuss the matters only with the Kazekage and that's exactly what I did. That's when… it happened." she said, pausing briefly. "First."

"First? Oh, Sakura, you naughty girl…I taught you well."

"Taught me?" Sakura parroted, offended. "Bullshit! You never taught me anything!"

"We both know that's a lie."

"No, we…Ugh, never mind…" Because, as much as she hated to admit it, annoying or not, she'd be lost without her friend.

"So? How? I want _all_ the details!" Ino urged, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well…there isn't really that much to say… After I delivered the message, I stayed at the office and helped him with some of the paperwork and we got to talking and, though he never admitted to anything and would never ask for help, I saw that he was going through a difficult time so I comforted him…"

"I bet you did."

"Keep your dirty fantasies to yourself, thank you." Sakura snapped irritably. "As I was saying… We talked… and one bottle of sake later (_Well, on her part…He barely even touched his drink_. _It wouldn't do to show vulnerability. So Gaara. But Ino didn't need to know that._) and built up sexual tension (_Also on her part… He didn't do much. He just stood there looking all flawless and infuriatingly hot, till Sakura basically jumped him_.), I got a _little_ more forward." She said smiling at the memory of her shy and clumsy attempts at seducing the Kazekage. "Then one thing led to another and…I'm sure your imagination can provide the rest."

"Rest assured, Forehead girl, it _will. _I still can't believe you slept with Gaara! I'm so proud."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the annoying blonde.

"Then what happened?"Ino asked excitedly.

"Then…I went on _a lot_ of diplomatic missions."

Never in her wildest dreams could Ino have imagined this. What a time to be alive!

Ino actually _squealed _in joy. Sakura thought she was going to be sick.

"So…how was he?" Ino prodded.

"Best I've ever had. He has skills." she said with a long sigh, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought stoic and composed Gaara knows his way around the bedroom." Ino said, slightly surprised.

"Oh, Pig, you wouldn't believe! He's anything but stoic and composed once he gets started…" Sakura said, with a Significant Look.

"Oh, my. I am almost jealous." she said smiling.

The girls burst out in laughter.

"So what you're saying is…you've been with Gaara for two years?" Ino asked, a Naruto-sized grin on her face.

"Not… exactly."

"_Do_ elaborate."

"Well…We broke it off after two months."

"You did what?!"Ino screamed in shock.

Sakura sighed and put a hand through her pink locks in frustration.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Why would anyone brake up with the Kazekage?" she asked in an angry, disbelieving tone.

"Oh, I don't know, Ino… Maybe I just got tired of how insanely perfect he was and I thought being happy is no fun at all. Maybe I thought I wanted to go back to dating world-class morons who look at my boobs when we talk and think it is actually flattering." Sakura said bitterly.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated. So you better have a damn good reason to explain this!"

"What do you want me to tell you? It just…happened. End of story." Her head felt heavy and her eyes were stinging. After all, these were memories she never wanted to relive.

"No-uh. Don't you go all 'shit happens' on me. I want facts. Did _he_ say anything?"

"No, not really… We just… drifted apart. Besides, it would have never worked. I was in Konoha, he was in Suna… Not to mention that he is the Kazekage. It was doomed for the beginning." _This sounded plausible. Maybe it would shut her down._

"That is the shittiest excuse I have ever heard." _Then again, who was she kidding? This was Ino bloody Yamanaka._ "You, Sakura Haruno, are an absolute idiot."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me! Who the hell gave you that idea!? What made you think that it wouldn't work? You just _assumed!?_ You just had a chance at something amazing, and you ruined it!"

"Drop it, Ino. What's done is done." she said, not having the energy to fight her on this one.

"Oh no, you don't! You are so not getting out of this one! Explain yourself! Because for the life of me, I cannot understand how you could give this up because of distance and titles!"

"It's not just that, Ino."Sakura said in a small voice.

"Then what?!"

"It wasn't working!" she yelled in despair. Saying it out loud for the first time hurt more than she had thought it would.

"_Oh._" The platinum blonde calmed down instantly, a look of understanding and regret in her blue eyes.

"It didn't mean anything to him. He didn't care for me, not in that way at least… To put it bluntly, I was merely a welcome distraction. So, I thought I'd better end it before it got messy and awkward and save myself the trouble."

"Well…are you sure that's what it was? You know Gaara can be a bit… difficult. Maybe it was just you overthinking. You don't exactly have the best history yourself with this kind of things… If you had just talked…"

"There was nothing to talk about, Ino."she said blankly, devoid of any emotion. She _almost_ believed these lies now.

"This isn't how things should be…" Ino insisted, searching her friend's eyes.

"I've made my peace with it and so should you. Really, I'm over it." Sakura tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Ok." the girls said with a deep sigh. "Ok, I'll drop it. Let's just say I believe you… for now. But why tell me now? After all this time?"

"Ah, yes. This brings us to my current…situation." she said, clenching her fists involuntarily. _I should've just stayed at the hospital and avoid all this drama. _

Sakura then proceeded to tell Ino of Temari's so called visit, death threats and so on and of course, her newfound relationship with Gaara. After she was done, Ino opened her mouth a few times to say something then closed it back in mute shock and surprise. She finally said:

"Wow."

"That is the result of your whole mental process? Outstanding performance, Pig."

"What can I say… You are in deep shit, Sakura."

"Thanks." she said dryly.

"Honestly, you are _so_ screwed. And I don't mean that in a good way."

"I figured as much. What do I do now? Suggestions?" she looked at Ino expectantly.

"Fuck if I know. The only thing you can do is talk to him." the blonde said plainly.

"Well you are completely useless. I hoped I could avoid that."

"I also hoped that I could hook up with that hot bartender tonight, but I ended up talking with you. Still… In a way, it is kind of funny."

"Glad I can be a source of entertainment for you, Pig." she said bitingly.

"Well, shit, Forehead… You just discovered the Kazekage denies you ever broke up and proclaimed himself to be your… boyfriend! That's not the boy drama I'm used to, I must say."

"Do _not_ use that word around me." Sakura snarled, her eyes narrowed warningly at the unsuspecting blonde.

"What? Boyfriend?" Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Sakura threw a punch at her with a vicious growl, but Ino dodged it, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Shut it, Pig! This isn't funny!"

Ino only laughed harder.

"INO!" Sakura barked.

"Ok, I'm stopping, I'm stopping…" she said, holding her stomach and leaning her back against the door to catch her breath.

"So…when are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know… The sooner, the better. As soon as I see him, we'll clear things out, make our brake up official and get back to our lives." Her voice was a little strained, Ino noticed. In fact, she almost seemed…sad. _Why would she…_

"Wait a minute…" _This can't be good_, Sakura thought. "You haven't been with anyone in _two_ years! You say it's over, but you're clearly not happy about it. And I thought it was only a painful memory that upset you, but you seem reluctant to even talk to him!" she was speaking faster and faster, making more and more connections, the truth finally surfacing. "And the way you speak about him…" she paused, looking her childhood friend dead in the eye. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Sakura's eyes widened in panic. _This girl will certainly die by my hand_. "Shhhh! Someone might hear you, you idiot! Do NOT say things like that!"

"But you so are!" she poked an accusing finger at her.

"Close that mouth of yours or I'll do it myself!"

"Ha! You're not even denying it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't be daft, of course I am! I am not… _in love_ with Gaara." Just saying those words gave her a tingly sort of feeling.

"That sounded absolutely fake! Oh, Sakura I'm so happy for you! I thought this day would never come!" Ino said, pulling Sakura into a tight hug.

"What day? There's nothing…Ugh, get off of me, Pig!"

"I can practically hear the wedding bells!" she blurted out in a high pitched, _incredibly annoying_ voice.

"We are not discussing this!" Sakura yelled, covering her ears with her hands in an attempt to block the world, escaping from Ino's arms and heading out of the toilet with lightning speed.

Ino followed suit.

"You're in love with Gaara, you're in love with Gaara, you're in love with Gaara." Ino said in a sing-song voice, a stupid grin on her stupid, happy face. That vein on Sakura's head was about to pop. Any moment now and she might just _snap_.

"I am not in love with him!" Sakura snarled, walking faster ahead of her. In fact, now seemed like the perfect time to finally lose it.

"And I am going to prove it right now! I am going to find Gaara" she said in a warning tone, walking backwards to the exit of the pub, looking every bit like a lunatic on loose" and I am going to tell him…" she stopped abruptly as she collided into a hard body.

Sakura slowly turned to look right into the piercing, pale green eyes of the boyfriend himself, looking down at her in amusement.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed in horror, everyone in the pub turning to watch the spectacle with curious, drama-eager eyes. Her face must've been redder than Gaara's hair.

"Indeed I am." Heaven forbid, he was almost _smiling_. "Tell me what, Sakura?"


	4. The confused and frustrated girlfriend

**A/N:** Apologies for the late update! Hope you enjoy this…

* * *

Sakura stood there, gawking like a fish out of water, staring at the man who, for all intents and purposes, was her boyfriend. Ino, the traitor, had vanished as soon as Sakura and her beau were reunited.

As soon as she laid her unfortunate eyes on his gorgeous self, her brain short-circuited, her whole body rendered completely still, her apple green eyes wide and empty. Her barely active mind vaguely registered four things. First, she really ought to breathe. Essential for surviving and all that. Second, she was absolutely sure that she was so, so, so mad at this man, the motive currently forgot, because she had missed him _a lot _and it felt so good to even be near him. His presence was just..._intoxicating_. Third, no one should be allowed to look _this_ good. It was simply unfair. Fourth, for reasons she couldn't remember, Gaara seemed amused, his eyes sparkling with mirth, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, one eyebrow slightly raised as if waiting for her to… _Wait, what?_ And then it hit her, the impact of what had just happened sending another shockwave through her whole body and it was getting difficult to breathe all over again.

Let's recap, shall we? Here we have an idiot, namely Sakura Haruno, bright, beautiful, powerful, intelligent, talented, absolutely stunning shinobi and medic, accomplished in all (_except_ on a romantic level) who after 43 (not that she kept score or anything…) ridiculously mind blowing shags with sex god Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage, decided that said sex god was not enough emotionally involved with her and ended all contact, seemingly without the knowledge of the other part who, a bit rusty on the social skills part and a complete control addict, saw no meaning or importance in a two year brake (which, to be fair, could have been somewhat of an… obstacle in the popular opinion), allowed his partner, out of the kindness of his oh-so-generous heart, this small, insignificant whim and now decided that the time has come to rekindle the romance with the lovely idiot who had managed to squeeze her way into his heart. Which brings us to the present time: Gaara, back in Konoha under political pretext, in a small, dim-lighted, homey-looking pub, completely out of place, unbeknownst to him, of course, only hours after his bull-headed, bad tempered, bully (but lovely as a ray of sunshine once you got to know her) of a sister had informed Sakura, who had just (_barely_) managed to move on and reduce the frequency of the very inappropriate dreams and thoughts to a minimum of two days per month, that her _poor _(social wreck) little brother had declared that they have now reached a new stage, that of the _relationship _(even though he did not understand exactly what were the implications of that concept, but he never really bothered with something as dull and unimportant as _semantics_) which made the two of them a _couple_, which made Sakura his _girlfriend_.

He was looking, for what must have been a good two minutes, in an amused and, typical to himself, arrogant and emotionless manner (lovingly, he would argue) at the bewildered and horrified kunoichi who was currently in the process of realizing what _exactly_ had just happened.

_Breathe. _She thought, inhaling sharply_. Ah, air is good! Splendid! Oh Gods, too much! I can smell him… Yum. I'd like to get my hands on-No, bad Sakura! _she continued, mentally kicking herself_. Still, this is the man you had sex with (wouldn't mind doing that again and again and again...), but I totally dumped him (Ino insisted it is crucial to make the first step in the brake up, maintain control or something like that) and yet he has the fucking balls to claim that these two years of recovery (more like torture) and no sign whatsoever of him had been nothing at all and decide that we are in a relationship! Not if I have anything to say about that! And of bloody course there is nothing else I want more than to run off into the sunset, hold hands, kiss his stupid face, buy ridiculously expensive chocolate for him on Valentine's Day, do stupid romantic crap with him and engage in all sorts of physical activities with him, but it doesn't work like that, because that brake up did happen and I can't just forget about it, push him against the wall and- Damn, he is hot. And the way he is looking at me… Wait. Why is Gaara looking at me like that?_ _Hell, I most certainly don't mind the attention, but I am sure there is something I'm missing. So… what is it? What happened? _

She rapidly went through all the events of what was turning out to be the most insane day of her life._ Temari tried to kill me, I ambushed Ino, then Ino got really annoying, then I started screaming about doing this and that, something to do with the boyfriend situation, hard to tell, really… it's all a bit foggy…and then… I think I crashed into someone. Clumsy me, haha. And… that certain someone just so happened to be THE boyfriend. Because the universe hates me. AND he has just asked me a question. Fuck._

She gathered whatever shred of dignity she had left after what must have been the most humiliating five minutes of her entire existence, and thought of an appropriate answer for the man.

She was going to tell him…what? _I missed you like crazy, the sight of you makes me very horny and just so we're clear, I love you_.

_Maybe_ some other time. Shit. She still wasn't talking. She would either have to fake a heart attack or fucking _say_ something. _Speak, you moron! SPEAK, DAMMIT, SPEAK!_

"Welcome to Konoha!" she screamed suddenly, startling everyone. There was a distant sound of a man chocking and of a shattered glass. Ino face palmed. Tenten stifled her giggles with a hand over her mouth. Kiba burst into laughter, pounding his fists in the table. Naruto stuffed his face with ramen, oblivious to all. Hinata, white as a sheet, looked as if she was about to faint on account of her dear friend. Choji stared at the couple, confused as ever. Nothing made sense anymore. The world had gone mad. Gaara deadpanned, his face blank of any emotion. This was admittedly surprising. Then again, Sakura had always been nothing less. But he could adapt.

"That's what I wanted to tell you... " she trailed off, with a nauseatingly bright, large smile and sheer terror in her eyes. _Completely normal, Sakura. Nailed it, you monumental idiot_.

"Thank you, Sakura. Is there a card with that or do you offer some _other_ services?" Gaara said smirking, dark amusement sparkling in his jade eyes.

_Did he just…?_ Nah! Impossible! Gaara most certainly did _not_ flirt with her! The mere thought was absurd! Her mind was just in the gutter, that's all. Two years of abstinence, intricate fantasies and wet dreams about certain someone will do that to a girl. She was getting worse than Kakashi. Gaara _flirting._ HAH!

She burst out into a nervous, loud, hysterical laughter, making her feel more awkward than she already did, if such a thing was possible. It stopped as a abruptly as is started. She gulped.

Gods, how much did he hear? Hopefully not Ino's moronic rant… particularly that bit about her being in love. With him. Sakura in love with Gaara. That sounded absurd, right? He wouldn't think anything of it… Right? Unbeknowst to her, all of her inner turmoil was visible on her face.

As the silence and Sakura's mental terror stretched on without any apparent result, Gaara sighed a deep, frustrated sigh and finally spoke. _This_ was getting nowhere.

"I do believe you were on the verge of saying something important." he drawled.

He could _actually see_ the beads of sweats forming on the forehead of the increasingly agitated girl. Why he chose to subject himself to a relationship (for a lack of a better word, of course) with an entirely unpredictable and alltogether troublesome girl such as herself, he would never know.

"Me? No… Not at all." she said, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

"Is that so?" he said in mock surprise. "You seemed quite the girl on a mission, so very adamant to prove something that involved a no doubt shocking declaration to me." His sarcastic remark made her want to punch a hole through his freaking perfect face.

Sakura scowled. "Nothing gets passed you, huh?"

His following silence and that haughty look in his eyes only confirmed what he thought to be obvious to the entire world.

She let out a dramatically long and annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Well, I've changed my mind. I have nothing to... _share_ with you." she finished indignantly. Her statement spoke volumes, even to someone like Gaara, usually oblivious to all signals of a feminine nature.

He fixed her with a mild glare, meant to force her into submission, to persuade her to end this fiasco. Her conservation instincts told her not to irk him any further. Nevertheless, she diverted her eyes from him in defiance, intent on ignoring him, but she could still _feel_ those piercing orbs boring holes into the side of her head. May the gods and the world before her be her witness, this man was absolutely, completely knowingly too, driving her _mad_.

"If you wish to make a scene, then, by all means, continue. But do not entertain the thought that my patience will last forever and that I am in complete control of my… I believe it's… " he paused, as if thinking of the right expression "bad temper that people call it." Sakura's eye twitched.

"If not, then cease to act in an alarmingly childish and, as I am sure you can realize, immature way and spare us both the trouble." She opened her mouth to protest, but Gaara caught her by surprise, flashing before her in an instant. He lowered his head dangerously close to hers, his hot breath on her ear making her squirm for not entirely unpleasant reasons.

"And…" The low rumble of his voice made her frantic heart beat even faster. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes shut. "If you still insist on disobeying me, I will be forced to resort to more…_drastic_ and, some might say… _inappropriate_ methods of conviction, unsuitable for public establishments such as this one."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open and she emitted a choked gasp. "Now, I am sure you can find it in yourself to behave in a reasonably adult manner and while I would certainly enjoy-"

"OK!OK! I'm stopping!" she yelled in despair, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and something _else_ she refused to dwell on. She did not want to hear the end of _that_ sentence. Or so she told herself.

Gaara smirked triumphantly.

She had forgotten the incredible talent this man possessed that enabled him to push _all_ of her buttons. _Oh_, how she loathed him right now.

"Very well, then. You were saying…" he said, in a carefree, but unmistakably satisfied way. She clenched her jaw, her fists itching to damage his pretty face beyond repair. Somehow, she thought, this only brought him more satisfaction. Nothing was working for her these days, was it?

"Not. Here." she spat through her teeth. Her vicious glare could have made many powerful shinobi cower in fear before her, but proved entirely useless for the Kazekage.

"Your choice. If you wish to find a more intimate setting for our long postponed reunion, then I dare not object." He was taunting her. It had to be. Or she was delusional. Either way, this was _deeply_ wrong. In all the right ways, a dirty little voice whispered to her_. No, no, no!_

She ignored him and kicked the door open, almost knocking it out of its hinges in the process and headed out hurriedly, away from curious eyes. Gaara followed soundlessly, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. After all, she _was_ in love with him. His work was almost done.

He would have to thank that annoying, blonde bimbo Sakura called a _'friend'_ one of these days for her timely intervention. It certainly made things easier with his stubborn girlfriend.

* * *

"Ino, if you'll to stretch your neck any longer, you're gonna brake it." Choji mumbled, in between bites of his meal.

"Shush, I can still hear them!" she brushed him off distractedly, supporting her weight with a white knuckled grip on the table as half of her body leaned towards the exit of the pub.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Knock it off, will you? Hell, I want in on the scandal too, but at least be discrete while you're at it. Have some pride." His statement was completely lost on the blonde.

"Your moral compass is a bit off, hm? Besides, Sakura's personal life is our business only if she wishes so." Tenten said in a reprimanding way. She was _dying_ to know what was going on between those two, but she could question her friend soon enough, hopefully. Kiba snorted at her.

"You're full of shit, Ten."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Be quiet!" Ino screamed, her eyes fixed obsessively on the door.

"Relax, you guys… There's nothing going on between Sakura and Gaara. They're both my friends... I would know!" Natura declared overconfidently, as if to reassure the group, thinking nothing significant happened tonight, _especially _not a lovers spat. Sai glanced skeptically at him.

"You can't tell a light bulb from the sun, dobe. What makes you think you have even the slightest idea what's going on?" he said.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed indignantly.

"Nice comeback, smartass."

"If we could all just calm down and-" Hinata started.

"I'm going after them." Ino declared, sitting up abruptly.

"NO, you're not. Sit your creepy stalker ass down!" Tenten said, dragging her forcefully down.

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with Lee. He looks like he's in shock or something. Lee? Lee, can you hear me, buddy? Lee?" Choji said, poking at the unmoving body of the former Green Beast of Konoha, having lost his status and unlimited supply of energy due to severe mental trauma caused by recent events.

* * *

They had been walking in silence on the dark streets of Konoha for nearly five _blessed_, peaceful minutes. She could almost pretend he wasn't there. Gaara, uncharacteristically so, decided, to Sakura's utter annoyance, to change that.

"I must say, as a self-proclaimed member of the welcoming committee of Konoha, I am quite disappointed with your current behavior. I had expected a better treatment, I confess, considering the nature of our..._relationship_. Completely unprofessional." Gaara said teasingly, observing Sakura with a sidelong glance, waiting for her to react in a predictably angry manner.

He was vaguely aware that Sakura brought out a new side of him. He had never acted this way with any other female figure in his life before. However, he seldom paid mind to matters of emotion and sentiment. In such cases, he merely acted on impulse. And right now, he knew for a fact that he enjoyed immensely ruffling the feathers of one Sakura Haruno.

She did not disappoint. "Well, aren't you a little toilet bowl of knowledge?" she snapped, not even looking his way, speeding up her pace.

Her anger amused him to no end. As always.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews! It means the world to me!

So pretty please share your thoughts and impressions of my work! I really, really want to know what you think.

Also, I apologize in advance if it'll take me some more time to update this… Stuff might get in the way. Namely school.


	5. Less talk, more

**A/N**: It's hereeeeeee! The next chapter! Yaaaaay! I do hope you're not all plotting my murder out there… My sincerest apologies for this very, _very_ late update! I swear, I've been so busy, I barely managed to squeeze this out of me. _So_ busy. Cross my heart.

In other news, there is a new part to this story, if you haven't seen it yet. A prequel actually… It was a suggestion from **Strayedwolf94** (thank you thank you thank you, you are awesome!) and I thought it was a great idea and tried it out! It's called _**My little brother's sex life**_… ;)

If you, dear readers, have a moment, I'd love to know what you think!

Anyways, I really hope you like this…*fingers crossed* It was kinda hard to write, but you're all worth it.

This is THE chapter… The one we've all been waiting for. But shhhh, spoilers!

P.S. To anyone who's had questions and wants to get a better understanding of the plot and of the weird, messed up feelings of these two lovely morons, read the **a/n** in the end! I know it is super long, but… it _should_ help you better understand and hopefully make things clearer. I tried. Sorry in advance.

* * *

_**Less talk, more...**_

"I can't take this anymore! It's been half an hour and I _still_ don't know what's going on!" a crazy-eyed Ino yelled, slamming her hand repeatedly into the table.

"Ino…Chill the fuck up." Kiba said tiredly, picking at the remains of his food absentmindedly. He swore, every time he heard that high-pitched whine, he died a little inside.

"Easy for you to say!" Then again, violently murdering a comrade and a friend didn't sound so immoral and unjustifiable anymore.

"If YOUR best friend would be out there with THE Kazekage, supposedly her longtime lover with whom she had just reunited after TWO years and they're off to God knows where, doing God knows what and I'm HERE, waiting for-" Yes, it would certainly be for the best. Quick and effortless, kunai sliced across the throat and that incessant yammering would be no more.

Hinata looked so frustrated and completely uncomfortable that she seemed close to crying. Poor thing.

Naruto had dozed off a long time ago, head dropped unceremoniously on table in his own little pool of drool. All this talk about shocking secrets and hidden love had worn him out, you see.

Tenten was doing an inventory of all the curse words she knew, her hand twitching dangerously above the kunai pouch.

Sai was rubbing tiny circles on his temples, wishing and hoping with all of his might that if he glared hard enough the blonde would just…drop dead. And then there would be silence.

Lee, propped up against the wall, seemed content to live out his days in a near comatose state.

Choji was staring blankly into space, looking for all the world like even blinking brought him excruciating pain and breathing required all too much effort. In such a short span of time, he had come to question everything he knew about girls, bathrooms, romance, politics, fights, blondes, Lee and the universe itself. The only thing that made sense anymore was food. And that was long gone.

Kiba was interrupted from his vivid hallucination of a bleeding, dying, but blissfully quiet Ino by a loud, thundering sound.

"ENOUGH!"

It seemed one of them had _finally_ lost it. There must really be a god up there.

A red faced Tenten, breathing heavily, her wide eyes filled with blind, searing rage, was towering above an irritatingly surprised Ino.

Ten'll have a hard time getting rid of that nervous, hand twitch tic.

"If I hear _one_ more peep from you, then I swear on everything sacred and holy, on poor Choji's lost innocence, on Lee's doomed soul, on Sakura's pink, shiny locks, that I will present your mother with your lovely corpse tonight and, for the life of me, I don't believe she'll find it in her to complain!"

Ino opened her mouth for a no doubt _loud_ and _long_ protest, but fortunately Tenten cut her off in time.

"NOT. ONE. WORD!"

Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child, staring darkly at the table.

If you listened carefully, you could actually hear the collective sigh of relief. Alas, the world was at peace once more.

Or so it seemed.

"Choji, what the fuck happened with my food?"

At the sound of his name, Choji slowly turned and stared mechanically into the expecting, _angry_, baby blue eyes of the source of all of his past, present and future troubles. The one and only, Ino Yamanaka.

"Huh?"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was not in the spitting fire, kicking puppies, positively foul mood as it would have been expected. You see, in only ten minutes since she had been walking walking aimlessly on the dark streets of Konoha with her _beloved_ beau, she had perfected the art of completely ignoring the man's existence and proficiently numbing her senses to the point where a meteor the size of Konoha could have come crushing down from the skies right in front of her and she would've paid it no mind and strolled merely through the ruins and flames, far, far away from her problems. That had a calming sort of effect and, to enhance that and to completely disentangle herself from the troubles of the real world, she had come up with a most efficient method of distraction, a little game she liked to call _'50 Ways to Kill Gaara_'.

She was currently at 55 and came close to laughing hysterically.

She wouldn't have doubted her amazing skills and her ability to remain in this state of blissful ignorance till the world came to a happy end if the next sound that came out of her "boyfriend's" mouth wouldn't have made her want to crush his skull with her bare hands.

"Not that I don't enjoy the pleasure of your company or don't have full trust in your… _abilities" _his stupid, perfect, smug voice made her want to commit sweet, bloody murder "and honorable intentions towards myself, but may I inquire where we are heading?" Gaara himself had used the time to perfect a look of pure innocence that only served to further irritate the woman beside him and which, in turn, brought him immense satisfaction.

It only took Sakura a moment to realize that, in her dream-like state, she had all but dragged them close to the outskirts of the village. _Fucking terrific. _However, if the infuriating man expected an apology or any recognition of her fault, he may as well lie down and die, because she would rather marry Sasuke Uchiha than do that.

Still, she couldn't control that ugly, shameful, dark-red blush that crept on her cheeks, making her look like a ripe tomato. No excuse she could have come up with, no matter how brilliantly crafted, would have fooled Gaara, she knew that. So, she kept wisely silent for a moment, attempting to regain control of her frayed nerves. Gaara's lips stretched into a devious smile when he noticed her consternation and embarrassment. He more or less patiently waited for what he believed wouldn't have only been the second time of that night for her to pull herself together.

"Where do you-"her voice came out in a chocked, muffled sound and she cleared her voice before speaking again "Where do you live? I assume they gave you a place to stay…"she finally managed, looking anywhere but at him.

Gaara's eyes sparkled with mischief. _This can't be good. _

"Is this an actual confirmation that you want to come to my place I'm hearing, Sakura? It's high time that you admit the nature of your true feelings."

"Geez, you're right…Whatever am I going to do? You totally got me this time! After all, it is common knowledge that spending a night with the Kazekage is truly my life's dream! This is the moment I've been born for, I have no other purpose in life than to please you, oh wise and mighty ruler!"

She knew full well that Gaara was enjoying, in his own twisted way, every little bit of her crazy monologue that had long passed the limit of normalcy, but at least it was the slightest bit comforting. _Totally worth it_. After all, her dignity and pride had suffered a painful, excruciating death this evening. She could only go down from here.

"Or MAYBE your twisted, delusional mind has succeeded once again in deluding itself and elaborating yet another absurd theory about us and has come to the realization that _your _sole purpose in life is tormenting _me_! MAYBE the only reason why I would subject myself to your delightful company is because I am considering the townsfolk safety and sparing them of the horrors of what'll sure be a catastrophic conversation!"

By this time, she was panting for breath, her heart beat had increased dramatically and her eyes had gone creepily wide, making her look exactly like the lunatic she was. You'd think _that_ would have made an impression! However, the bastard was _smiling_ like an angel had just descended from heaven and blew a holy kiss into his smirking, stupid face. A confession of her undying love wouldn't have managed to cause a similar reaction.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but his no doubt _annoying_ reply never saw the light of day.

"Just lead the way!" a screaming Sakura erupted.

"As the lady commands." a smirking Gaara replied with a mock bow.

He turned and began walking the relatively long distance to the apartment while a fuming Sakura followed reluctantly. There was one last thing that could bring her at least a semblance of comfort and relief.

_What if Gaara falls on his face and breaks his nose? What if that tree crashes on him? What if a bird shits on his head? What if the earth suddenly opens and swallows him whole? What if this is just a nightmare? What if Gaara isn't real and I just hallucinated the whole thing? What if…_

* * *

The walk to the apartment was completed in silence, leaving Sakura to her disturbing fantasies and Gaara to his devious plans.

However, when she found herself trapped between four walls with the confusing and irritating leader of Suna, harboring unknown intentions and thoughts towards herself, Sakura's anger dissipated into a sickening sense of panic and worry, in anticipation of the dreaded conversation it was imperative they had.

She cast a passing glance towards the man who was currently lost in his own thoughts and drew a sharp breath, trying to convince herself to cease the pathetic shaking and lose the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Which she had obviously failed.

There was nothing more left for her to do than _speak_. And so she did.

"So… your sister visited me today… "Sakura paused, gauging for any reaction on his part. There was none.

"She had a few interesting things to say..." she continued, gazing in his eyes hesitantly for any sign of recognition.

Gaara's countenance darkened.

"My sister is under the impression that I need to be protected. While I _appreciate_" he spat the word out a little too spitefull "my siblings' concern, I believe it to be misplaced and, at times, irritating and inconvenient. Whatever she said shouldn't concern you."

A death sentence couldn't have been more final than that.

"Right." she said awkwardly, averting her eyes from him and shifting her weight from one foot to another nervously. "I guess it was only a misunderstanding, but I wanted to make sure if-"

"Most likely." he cut in abruptly. Gaara's availability for this subject seemed to have long expired.

"So you didn't mean it? What you said about us…" she said, looking up at him hopefully, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"I am always serious when it comes to us." _Well, that's reassuring._

"Wait, then… I'm confused. Was Temari actually right when she said that you thought that w-we're in a… um…a re-…erm…involved?" Sakura stuttered, struggling to put into words that incredibly disturbing revelation. She couldn't bring herself to say the _R_ word.

"Of course. There are no doubts as to where we stand. But as I said, do not heed the words of my _dear_ sister. There are, as you can surely imagine, far more interesting subjects or _activities_." Gaara said, smirking suggestively.

Sakura's shoulders slumped and she looked at him incredulously.

"_What_ is with the innuendos?"

"Maybe I missed you." he said nonchalantly, as if it would've been the most normal thing in the world.

"Now that is just insulting. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never implied such a thing. You are one of the brightest shinobi I know."

"Don't compliment me!" she snapped indignantly.

"I apologize." he conceded, with a short bow.

"Don't do that either! Why are you being so nice!? It's freaking me out!"

"I did not intend to disturb you. I will make sure to rectify my behavior. I shall do all in my power to ensure that you are comfortable in my presence."

Sakura snorted. As if anyone could feel comfortable around him no matter what he did. He could dress up like a clown or tap dance and people would still shiver in his presence and resort to a newfound faith in the ancient gods.

"Like what?" she snapped.

"For example, we could relocate to a chamber more suitable for this evening's purpose. "

"Say the torture room?" she said, glaring daggers at her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

"I had bedroom in mind, but I can adapt to whatever setting."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"How dare you?! Do you actually believe that I would have sex with you?!"

Gaara had the decency to look surprised.

"I never said that. I was suggesting rest since you are _obviously_ tired, but it seems you have different ideas. I wouldn't mind doing that either if you are so inclined. As I said, whatever you need to feel comfortable."

"You are driving me mad!"

"I believe people call that infatuation."

"Don't be absurd."

"I can assure you that the notion of any female being infatuated with me is anything but absurd. I have at least 50 women to account for that. And counting."

"Well would you look at that …He's modest too." She actually managed to sound touched and impressed and she even put a hand on her heart in mock admiration for emphasis.

"Then again, who could possibly resist your undeniable charms?" Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"While I appreciate your confidence, I do not think I appeal to _every_ woman. More so, I have no desire to. It is only _one_ woman whose favor I seek to gain."

Sakura made a face.

"Funny, I didn't peg you to be the flattering type."

"Perhaps I changed. The absence of one's object of desire can do strange things to a man."

If anybody would had told him two years ago that he would utter that sentence if front of a living human being, Gaara would rip out his intestines and hang him with them.

Sakura rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Could you _be_ any more blunt?"

"I could, but I believe that would be considered rude by some and also vulgar. I would not _dare_ address you in such an inappropriate manner."

"Well, color me flattered."

"You are welcome."

Gaara met her glare with a calm, unaffected look.

"You seem quite content to shower me in compliments, well…at least your version of them, but we were actually discussing something important here. Your sister _said_-"she started heatedly, when the infuriating man actually _interrupted_ her. HER. Anyone who had ever dared to do that was _still_ going through therapy.

"What? My sister again? I told you to pay her no mind. Whatever she told you about me is only the fruit of a troubled mind. You should not let her disturb you."

"Well, I wouldn't have, but-"

"Perhaps the discovery of us being together came as a… surprise to her." _Her and me both_. "You can trust me when I say, that will soon pass." _There he goes with the interrupting again! Does he not care for his wellbeing at all?!_

"Trust you?! You only hours ago suddenly declared to your sister that we are in a relationship!"

"Precisely. You need never doubt the truth of my words."

Sakura stared incredulously at this man who seemed intent on continuing to be his irritating, ignorant and oblivious self. This headache was sure to last a month.

"This is getting nowhere. I'm leaving." she declared abruptly, starting for the door.

"I must disagree." he replied, blocking her way. _Wrong move._

"You don't really have a choice." she answered wryly.

"I _always_ do. I cannot allow you to leave in this state. You seem troubled and I will not have that." There was a look of genuine concern in those usually unreadable eyes.

"I'm only tired of keeping this up." she said, sighing deeply.

"Then let's not waste any more time."

"Agreed. Let's just call things what they are and quit this…ruse. Whatever it is!" she all but yelled at him, her frustration getting the better of her.

"And what do you think this is, Sakura?" he said, cocking his head to the side like a dog, observing her quietly.

"Honestly…confusing! How about you tell me?"

"Well, for starters, it might be fun."

"Fun?" she exclaimed in surprise, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards. "I never thought I'd see the day when I hear you utter the word 'fun'. Do you even know what that is? Justice and peace throughout the world?" she asked, laughing at her own joke.

"I am adapting to my audience. While justice and peace are admirable goals, there are other, more _local_ targets that I have set my mind to."

Sakura sighed and covered her eyes with a hand, whilst muttering some unintelligible words that vaguely resembled a most _articulate_ insult.

"Wow… You, my friend, have serious issues." Unexpectedly so, the term 'friend' stung more than he thought it would.

"I knew all men could reveal their hidden, little, inner perverts" her eyes got all squinty and her mouth twisted weirdly as if she was talking about some _bug_ that need to be wiped out of existence "with just _one_ little nudge, but you have it bad. _Real_ bad. You, _Kazekage-sama_, need to get laid. _Stat._"

Gaara found it harder and harder to exercise his self-control, he realized, as he stared at this impossible woman who was boldly looking him square in the eye while putting a considerable amount of effort into maintaining the distance between them. And she had just proclaimed loud and clear that he needed to get laid. Well, shoot him, but _that_ he found provocative. Not to mention that the sight of her all puffed up and disgruntled, defiantly dodging all of his advances and trying so very hard to look indifferent was doing disturbing things to him. He shut his eyes momentarily to rid himself of some most enticing images that, in the past two years, had inconveniently taken root in his mind like a maggot infestation.

"I agree. Anyone in mind, dear _friend_?"

Sakura flinched despite herself.

"It may prove difficult to procure someone who can agree to take up all….that." she drawled, giving him a quick and calculated onceover. "But we'll manage."

"I have absolute trust in your talents. After all, you have revealed them…_countless_ times."

"Then again, it might just be a lost cause." she said bitingly, a scowl set on her face.

"Strange you should think that."

"Is it?" she snapped.

"You must agree that, coming from _you,_ that statement is not entirely honest. After all, it was you who decided to take up this…lost cause." _Oh, he is SO full of himself._

"Glad I got out of that one."

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean." he said after a moment's pause, staring at her intently. _He really has no clue…_

"What I mean is…It has been _two _years. You can't possibly still think…" she trailed off, looking at him in confusion, hoping that he would deny everything and they could go back to ignoring each other's existence and pretending that they don't know how the other looks naked.

"Yes?" he asked, holding her gaze expectantly.

Sakura sighed and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What are we really doing here, Gaara?" Sakura asked, tussling her short hair in frustration.

"If my analysis of social behaviors is correct…flirting, I imagine."

"Is that what you think this is? We've been here before. _This_ will never work."

"_This_ can be whatever you want it to be." he said seriously, pinning her with an intense, hard look.

"There are a millions reasons not to!"

"Do tell." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes in a barely perceptible manner.

"Firstly…We wouldn't want to ruin our friendship." If Sakura would be a lesser woman, she'd say that she thought she saw Gaara roll his eyes at her.

"I would be devastated."

"Oh, I'm sure! No more than myself, though." Sakura said sarcastically, looking away quickly. However, Gaara did not miss that passing look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I have always been loyal to the people I care for and I do not forsake my commitments. I greatly appreciate your friendship throughout the years, but I will not mourn its loss as I think it would be downright _idiotic_ if I still regarded you as a friend."

She shrugged. "I don't see why."

"I am no expert, but I am fairly certain friends don't have sex with each other."

"Well we aren't doing that, are we now?"

"Not _yet_, but need I remember you that-"

"No, you do _not_! It's been two years since…_that_, those… Whatever! And…haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" she replied in a pathetic attempt at an excuse. Sure, the benefit part was long over, but…_semantics. _

She was rapidly losing ground. It won't be long until she gave in. "You've been spending too much time around Naruto."

"One can never spend too much time around Naruto." Not even _she_ believed that.

"Nor can his many conquests. I doubt they remained friends."

"I'll have you know that Naruto has now matured and is in a very serious relationship." she declared in a self-righteous tone.

"As are we."

Sakura almost choked.

"NO! No, we most certainly are not!" she screamed, her eyes comically wide.

"Your childish and absurd denial of an obvious fact will do nothing to dissuade me."

"I'm being childish?! Well pardon me, your highness. Let me just take out my tea and biscuits and we can have a lovely chat about world politics, the increase in crime activity and the mating rituals of bees like two oh-so-very mature adults." By the end of that sentence, her voice had risen alarmingly and Gaara's patience had significantly lowered.

Very well, _two_ can play this game.

"A most intriguing idea. I would surely enjoy hearing your insight on _obviously_ crucial matters, but, for the time being, I have something else in mind. We can do that in the morning." _He did NOT just say that._

"The morning?! You think that I crave your company so much so that I'll be at your door at the wee hours of dawn?"

"There will be no need for an open manifestation of your devotion. You will already be here."

"And what, pray tell, makes you assume that?" she demanded angrily, her hands on her hips, looking like she was about to scold the Kazekage. Gaara knew she'd have no qualms about that.

"I do not make _assumptions_, Sakura." he said, sounding almost insulted.

"I state _facts_. It is clear you came looking for me with a specific reason in mind."

"What an astute sense of observation! You are correct once again, Kazekage-sama! I confess, I had one or two reasons in mind, but they are somewhat impractical as brutally attacking the Kazekage might just be considered illegal."

The bastard actually had the gall to _laugh_ at her.

"You want to hit me, Sakura? You can _try_. However, we both know that you are far too distracted to manage to land even _one_ proper hit. You wouldn't last five minutes in a fight in the state you're in."

"That is NOT-"

"You've never been that good at concealing your feelings. Ever since that night…your intentions were abundantly clear, albeit unintentionally so. Quite the clumsy, little thing you were, trying to get my attention… It only made you all the more attractive."

Sakura swallowed her protests, staring helplessly into Gaara's deep, jade eyes, glinting with dark amusement and something _else_ she did not want to dwell on.

Then again, she might as well stare into the firing pits of hell. She was doomed.

"Stop flirting or whatever it is you're _trying_ to do or I'll demonstrate just how distracted I am!" she snarled, taking an involuntary step his way before catching herself, her fists clenched at her sides.

_Beware of Sakura Haruno's wrath_, they said.

Why would anyone ever want to do that? This was the most entertained he'd been in _months_.

"It seems we are finally both on the same track. Do go on with your…_demonstration_." he said with a daring smirk that bordered on maniacal.

"GAH! I didn't mean _that_!" she yelled indignantly as she blushed profusely and shielded her face from him in embarrassment. There are times in life when the only accurate way of expressing your feelings is through a series of growls.

"What is with this open display of…_feelings_?" Never did she think she'd associate Gaara with such a preposterous word as 'feelings'.

"You finally hit puberty? Hmm? Hormones messing with your thinking process? _All _the innuendos and flirting…"she trailed off, her voice rising and lowering dramatically.

"Fine, I suppose we may as well skip the prelude. I myself have always found it pointless…" he said and he _actually_ took a few steps her way, a predatory glint in his eyes and a certainty in his steps that spoke of his clear intent. Sakura paled.

"Pre-prelude? Wha-…No! Absolutely not! I will _not _sleep with you!" she screamed, her eyes wide with horror as she backed away hurriedly behind a nearby table. As if _that_ would make any difference.

"I had not thought that notion was so appalling to you."

He actually looked so disappointed and offended that Sakura's kindhearted nature and misplaced feelings reached out to him.

"N-no! Of course it isn't!" she said, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion and hurt. _How could he ever think that? _

"Then we are agreed. I confess, I have tired of talking." All trace of his previous sorrowful mood had vanished without a trace. She would bet her right leg if she had too, this man was the most mercurial and unpredictable person she had ever met.

"Then I shall take my leave and let you rest. I can only imagine you have important business to attend to and I'm only-" she spoke quickly, making a desperate attempt at escape. _The door was so close_.

"No, you will not." She almost collided into Gaara's hard chest as he suddenly appeared in her way. The hard line of his lips, the frown on his handsome features told her that he was unrelenting.

_How dare he order me around?!_

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed into slits, warningly, daring him to utter that one, dangerous syllable again.

"I said… No." He remained as calm and expressionless as ever in the face of her raging anger. Sakura was livid.

"Gaara." she gritted through her teeth. "MOVE."

Most would advise, in such a situation, keeping oneself at a safe distance from Sakura's deathly punches, but Gaara was long past that.

He leaned forward till his face was level with hers. He could see the tiny freckles that dusted her porcelain skin and the many different shades of green in her vibrant eyes that flared up instantaneously at his proximity. Still, to her credit, she did not move. He also noticed, she was, probably without taking notice, holding her breath. He smirked.

"_No_."

The breath she was holding came out in an angry huff, fanning his eyelashes. She walked away from him once again, pacing the room angrily, only to turn back and glare accusingly at him.

"_Now_ who's being childish? It may come as a shock to you, but not all things can be solved with a glare and a kick. Kazekage or not."

Gaara seemed taken aback by that.

"I have managed that just fine until now." he spat, clenching his jaw.

"Well it won't get you anywhere with _me_!" They were so close, their breaths mingled as they spoke.

Gaara leaned even closer. "I had no intention of resorting to violence, but I _will_ do whatever necessary to keep you here."

"Are you threatening me? How positively romantic!" she threw her head back in a dry, humorless laugh.

"I must have _quite_ the competition… what with all those women out there you have charmed to their _death_!"

Gaara fixed her with a hard stare, a grim look in his eyes, obviously peeved.

"I don't care about _those_ women. I thought I made myself clear, there is _only_ you."

Sakura ignored the traitorous, tiny flutter of her heart and looked away in frustration. _She needed to get out of here_.

"You can imagine that it would be detrimental to my purpose if you left. I will _not_ allow it. I see no point in pretending any longer. You have already agreed."

"Confident are we? Are you so certain of my interest?" she said, a cruel smile twisting her mouth.

"Of course." he declared arrogantly.

"And why is that, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"There is only one too many diplomatic missions you can go on, Sakura." He saw her try _so_ hard to come up with an answer to deny that, opening and closing her mouth in powerless anger. "You will not leave."

"And you think you can stop me?" she crossed her hands over her chest and narrowed her eyes defiantly.

"I will consider that a rhetorical question."

Her lips parted in a shocked 'O' and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" she demanded, poking an accusatory finger at him.

"I_ am_ your boyfriend."

"IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!"

"Too long indeed."

Sakura's blood boiled in her veins and she walked furiously to him, intent on doing something she'll probably regret later.

"Kami, you are making me _so_ mad! Just _STOP_! You are an infuriating, insufferable human being! I have had _enough _of you! Seriously, just stop talking!"

"About time we did that."

Before she even had time to react, he was on her, with the violent passion and need of a drowning man. His hands were in her hair tugging in a deliciously painful way, drawing her as close as humanly possible, molding his lips to her in a practiced and urgent manner.

She unwillingly let out a breathless moan and Gaara wasted no time to slide his tongue in, enticing her to respond, their tongues joined in a battle of dominance, exploring each other with the same thrill and excitement of the first time they touched.

Oh _how_ she had missed this. Her knees gave and pretty soon her hands found their way around his neck and she clung to him desperately, enjoying the feel of him, the burning, all-consuming sensation of his lips on hers, the closeness of their bodies that never seemed to be enough. She couldn't breathe, she thought, as she dug her nails forcefully into his shoulders, pressing herself to him, and relished in the groan that vibrated in her chest.

There was a distant, traitorous, little voice in the back of her mind, urging her to stop, to run while she still could. She had an eerie feeling that this was _wrong_, that it would only bring her pain, that this man could hurt her in ways no one other could.

She pushed him abruptly and he growled in protest, glaring at her accusingly. Her eyes wandered quickly and aimlessly around the room, while she drew a hand furiously through her hair.

The window was opened, she noted distractedly. The lights of Konoha were shining a pale gleam across the black canvas of the night sky. _So many stars_…

Her lips felt bruised and wet. Her body was hot, taut, tensed to the point where she felt actual physical pain at the loss of him. A shockwave ran through her whole body making her gasp audibly. She was panting for breath. Her heart ached and its merciless thundering was deafening. The tears were stinging in her eyes, threatening to spill. Her confusion, hurt, desire were _suffocating_.

She couldn't remember _why._ Why she fled that night, two years ago. Why she _should_ leave now. He smelled vaguely of sand and peppermint and tasted of bittersweet coffee. His auburn hair was in disarray, probably from the onslaught of her wandering hands. She was feeling dizzy and warm, a buzzing sound in her head. _Why._

She made the mistake of hesitantly gazing into those dark, lust-clouded, frightening orbs that spoke all too clearly of all the things he could do and _wanted_ to do to her and her heart made a wild leap.

And then it didn't matter anymore.

She didn't care, she decided, as she threw herself at him, his lips once again kissing, sucking, biting, her hands roaming his body, clawing, scratching, pulling him ever closer.

She didn't understand this cruel, wonderful man that could destroy her with a single touch, whose burning kisses asked for something she didn't think she'd want to give, not _anymore_. There wouldn't be much left of her after this. After he left and she had to pick herself up, piece by piece, _again_. She didn't want to be just a distraction, a plaything for this man who could so easily and effortlessly ruin her.

That was _why_.

But if that was all that she would get, she painfully realized, she'd take it, and she'd gladly let this man break her again and again. Because she would _always_ want him. It didn't matter, she said to herself once again, silencing all the protests of her troubled, scarred soul, tearing down all the walls she had worked so hard to build. She felt the chilling bite of the cold air and the heavy material of her clothes falling from her body, leaving her bare and empty and she shivered in delight. She didn't care what came after this. The only thing that mattered was that, for the first time in two years, he was entirely, undisputedly _hers_.

If only for a night.

* * *

**A/N**: Bit of a dark end to this, huh? Rest assured, things aren't as grim and sour as they look. _Not at all_. I will clear everything up in the following chapter, which will be, if nothing unexpected comes up, the final chapter of this story.

Sadly, it may take a while, even longer than before, to update. Finals are coming up, you see…Even as I'm writing this I should be studying. Trust me, if it were up to me, it'd start working on the next chapter tomorrow, BUT… *sobs pitifully*

If you are willing to wait until then, bless your soul, you are a wonderful human being! If not, you're still great! Also, I just want to thank from the bottom of my heart all who took the time to review, follow and fav or just read my stories. YOU'RE AWESOME! *blows kiss*

And now…**THE QUESTIONS**. Here goes…

It's been mentioned that it is somehow odd that Temari is against Sakura and Gaara having a relationship since she suggested it in the first place in _My little brother's sex life_. That may seem the case, but Temari doesn't have anything against Sakura per say… You might say she is taken aback by the very surprising revelation that she and her little brother have been together behind her back for quite some time. Temari is very protective of Gaara and when she suggested a relationship for her little brother she had offered her guidance and help and, in turn, expected reluctance and apprehension on the subject from him, but instead she received an alarming confirmation of the fact that her brother had managed just fine on his own. Also, she fears that, because of his general distrust in people and his dark past, Gaara might get hurt. A woman such as Sakura is indeed, as you said, not easy to manipulate, but that is not what Temari wants to do. She believes a meeker and more submissive person might be more appropriate, because a strong and imposing personality, such as Sakura's, might come too much into contrast with her brother's peculiar needs and preferences and that it might scare him off for good. But, most of all, Temari fears that Sakura doesn't harbor any _real_ feelings for her brother and only wants a casual, no-strings-attached relationship, not at all suitable for Gaara, which might result into him suffering because of Sakura. Even if she thinks that is true, Temari doesn't judge Sakura for her supposedly inappropriate intentions, but merely wishes they were not satisfied with her brother and intends to keep him out of harm's way at all cost, even if it means fighting with an old friend.

I hope you understand this better now! It is possible that I might not go into detail on this issue in the next chapter, considering it will be the last one and I intend to focus more on Sakura and Gaara.

Also, there was a question about the characters' age and it was mentioned that it is unexpected that Sakura is in fact in love with Gaara after she had just said their time together was meaningless and no longer has any importance in the present time. I will explain everything.

Sakura and her friends are in their early twenties. Specifically, Sakura is 22, as I mentioned in chapter 2. And as her relationship with Gaara started two years ago from the present time, meaning she was 20 when they were first intimate.

At this age (22) it is not expected of everybody to act in a mature and responsible way, far from it. She is still young and, as most people in their twenties, figuring things out and slowly and steadily growing up, maturing.

Sakura_ is_ a responsible adult, as you can see from her devotion to her work, but lacks in other domains, such as her romantic relationships. Therefore, she reacts in what might be considered a childish, immature and reckless manner as she doesn't know how else to behave in the presence of a man who, in her opinion, is sending all kinds of confusing mixed signals. Also, this is how I liked her portrayed.

Ino didn't care if someone overheard what she was saying and didn't consider what an effect her exuberant reaction might have on the bystanders (chapter 3), having only intended to make her friend realize that she has serious feelings for Gaara (even though she claims not to) and to motivate her into doing something and not waste a chance at happiness. She also suspects that Sakura is not right in her judgment of Gaara's feelings as she has a history of misinterpreting such things. She couldn't have known that Gaara would be there, but her exact purpose was fulfilled when Gaara heard what she was saying and acted according to that knowledge. She uses a common and sometimes unpleasant method, teasing her friend to the point where she has no choice but to consider what she says, but, as you can see, it eventually pays off. Ino, more or less, meant for this to happen. She couldn't have known for sure the true nature of Gaara's feelings, but she hopes for the best for her friend. Her reaction is characteristic to her extrovert and explosive personality, which is how I saw Ino in my story.

And you also mentioned that you were surprised Sakura was in love with him. As you can see, she is going through an emotionally difficult time, thinking that Gaara does not care for her in the way she does for him. That is why she told Temari that it was meaningless, because she had indeed thought that it had been so for her partner and she knew Temari mostly cared about her brother's point of view and thus wanted to assure her of the unimportance of the relationship, as she considered Gaara saw it. She is also trying to convince herself to forget and dismiss her feelings for him in order to avoid being hurt. You can also see that in her thoughts and behavior. She is, after all, lying to herself and trying to move on. You can imagine her surprise and also, confusion when she learns that Gaara considers her his significant other, even though they hadn't been in contact for two years.

I want to beat you to it when I say…Naruto's 'serious relationship' that Sakura mentioned is with Hinata. I did not go into detail with that bit because they are only minor characters in the story. Alas, they're both adorable.

I apologize if this wasn't all clear! I hope that is no longer the case.

If this is still confusing, please feel free to ask me any questions! I will be more than happy to answer.

This was probably the longest author note ever. I'm sorry… I got carried away.

Also, as always, don't forget to…*drumroll*… **REVIEW**! Pretty, pretty please.


	6. Till death do us part

**A/N:** Here it is…The last installment to my story. I know it took _forever_, but I promise you guys, this was not intentional. If you want someone to blame, blame school and those evil people out there who came up with the _delightful_ idea to make innocent people, like myself, suffer through the sheer torture that is exams. Well…mine are finally over. I have been through hell and came out the other end more or less alive. But I won't bore you with that.

For those of you reading who've waited this long, thank you for your patience! I am forever grateful to all of you.

So, here you have it…The fruits of my insanity. Hope this serves as a peace offer of sorts…

* * *

_**Till death do us part or some other 'unfortunate' accident**_

Goddamn, it was hard to believe someone could be _this _comfortable. It must be a dream, because no way her own bed was _that_ comfortable, one of the reasons she avoided sleeping there. Naruto's excuse of a couch was a disgrace to all couches out there. I mean, _really_…It was impossibly small, even for her. Not to mention it was an abomination of a horrible neon orange. Just watching it gave her a splitting headache. And Ino's bed had one of these mattresses that were supposed to be good for your back and all, but were just plain uncomfortable and annoying.

Figures. _Of course _she'll dream about sleeping when that was the highpoint of her existence and she only got to do it ever so often. There were days when the only rest she got was when closing her eyes briefly while blinking or sneezing. Yes, it had come to that. So this…This was her dream come true. Literally. Granted, Sakura was feeling a little groggy, she was fuzzy on the details of how she actually got into bed and there was way too much light in this room, but hey…Who was she to question the dream lords? We must always appease the dream lords. Avoid all logical thoughts, never question the weird and abnormal, that sort of thing. She had it all figured out.

Something stirred lightly behind her and her nerves started to prickle at the unfamiliar presence. Someone other in the bed? Completely fine. Unexpected… _stuff_ happen in dreams all the time simply because. The more, the merrier. She can share.

But then the intruder stirred again and this time her senses prickled for an altogether different reason and she froze, all past feelings of tranquility and contentment washed away, feeling her face heat up for all kinds of reasons, that she had yet to decide if good or bad. Why… the intruder was most definitely _male_ and very much _naked_. This…. shouldn't be a problem, though. She should calm down, relax and simply soak it all in. Kami knows naked, male bodies are something you shouldn't complain of. Most times. Still, something felt off.

Ah, _there_ it was. This naked, male body was firmly pressed against her _own_ equally naked body. Next thing she noticed were the strong arms wrapped around her torso, hugging her like a human teddy bear. So we can add possessive to the list of things she knew of the intruder. So far she had possessive, naked, male. Not all that reassuring. Not her usual dream setting either… Still, this was a _dream_. Maybe this was the dream lords' way of telling her she needed to lay off more. She should enjoy this while she could, this fantasy land with a nice, comfy bed and a nice, naked stranger snuggled up behind her. That she will. Very nice, indeed.

Her mind made up, she attempted to turn and adjust into a more comfortable position, trying to escape the intruder's iron grip, but to no use. She stopped moving when she caught a glimpse of the most serene, handsome and self-satisfied face she ever had the misfortune to lay her eyes on.

Something was most definitely wrong here. Firstly, this was _exactly_ her usual dream setting. Had been for the last couple years, no matter how much she had tried to rid herself of exactly _that_ image. Secondly, while half the female population of this planet would argue, _this_ wasn't a dream, most definitely not _her_ dream, especially, _not_ now. _That_ wasn't any random naked, male, possessive body. She didn't just happen to _pop up_ into this sinfully comfortable bed.

Realization washed over her senses and she went entirely still, her breath caught in her throat, tensed to the point where it actually became painful. This was one of those moments in life when you realize something, somewhere must've went epically wrong because why else she would be here, cuddling, of all things, with her ex, who happened to be the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, aka naked, possessive, not-so-nice male, who just happened to show up in her hometown after a two year brake up, intent on picking up where they left off, denying for all intents and purposes said brake up and appointing himself The Boyfriend.

Oh, she had screwed up big time. So much for making a plan and civil conversations and peaceful Gaara-free lives. To think she actually believed she could pull this off. _Moron._

Time for plan B. The old-fashioned-sneaking-out-with-your-tail-between-your-legs-and-your-partner-still-sleeping. Classic, oldest trick in the book. Well… with a little twist which would translate into a certain redheaded, possibly dangerous, slightly sociopathic, currently naked and, need I remind you, possessive ex with whom she was supposed to have an enlightening conversation about the unknown, stupidly _vague _status of their relationship was also the partner, currently keeping her in a stronghold, she was supposed to sneak out from. Total plot twist. Needless to say, it was easier said than done. Actually, no. It sounds as hard and suicidal as it is.

Which lead her to the next step. Planning the escape route. Which meant disentangling herself from ex, the renowned light sleeper, finding her clothes from wherever she threw them in her haste (embarrassing really, but it had been _two_ _years_) and getting the fuck out of here, all without waking Gaara or dying.

_This was it._ This was the moment all of her training had led to. But she wasn't a proud S-class kunoichi, medic-nin and apprentice of the Godaime Hokage for nothing and what was she if not stubborn, irrational, reckless and psychologically imbalanced? Especially when it concerned Gaara. Right.

The whole endeavor lasted exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Sakura was properly exhausted, three times more irritated and angry than that time Naruto tried peeking at her in the shower two months ago, her face flushed, her heart pounding a mile a minute and she had abandoned all hope of ever finding her panties in this hell hole with comfortable beds, naked redheads and an excruciating amount of light coming through the window.

She headed for the bedroom door soundlessly. She spared another glance at the oblivious man she had left sleeping rather peacefully and ignored the all too familiar jab of pain she already felt. Despite herself, her lips stretched into a small, sad smile. He looked positively _adorable_, the fierce and fearsome Kazekage.

She looked around the room, images of the wild, or should she say wildly inappropriate, night she had spent flooding her memory, every detail of this room forever imprinted in-_Fuck_ that darned light! Kami, she can't even look at the window! Did the sun just _drop_ from the sky in Konoha?!

* * *

It was still quite early in the morning when Sakura raced through the empty streets of Konoha to her small apartment, somewhat disconcerting and distracting thoughts troubling her. Last night had been a mistake, that much was clear. She was completely aware that, as long she didn't know where they stand, she had no business giving in to her conflicted feelings about him. Still, here she was, sneaking out of the VIP suite where her self-appointed boyfriend rested peacefully. All of her resolve, all the work of two long years of healing and getting over him destroyed with just _one_ kiss. She was a walking cliché. _Pathetic_…She was worse than those lovesick idiot women in those chick flicks Ino loved so much_. 'Oh, I am so angry with you right now, but who cares…you're here now, your tongue's down my throat and yeah, I swore I'd never ever even look at you because I'm like so mad, but this is clearly destiny so do go on!'_ Like she said…_Moron!_ She was so angry at him, at herself, at the fact that she was running full-speed on the deserted streets of Konoha at six in the morning with no underwear, her heart racing madly, half expecting a redheaded-nightmarish-glorious-kisser of a man to follow her howling for blood.

Worst thing, she still had absolutely no idea why he came back into her life, why he was so intent on getting her back or getting in her pants or screwing with her mind or _whatever_ he was trying to do. She thought she had it all figured out when she left, had _him_ figured out. She needed answers. And that clearly was a moot point, if last night had taught her anything at all. Still, it was not a mistake she regretted. She knew from the very moment she had made her decision that it would cost her a great deal in the time to come, but since that may very well be the end of their hypothetical relationship, she'll leave with one hell of a memory. And that she _had_. Last night had been her best three Christmases combined, her 16th birthday, that day she had singlehandedly saved six of Konoha's finest from certain death and completely vanquished their enemy on her own _and_ the first time she and shisou went out drinking. Honestly, it would make Ino blush.

However, things hadn't changed, as far as she could tell. Gaara still seemed as distant and apathetic as ever and it just hurt too damn much to look into his eyes and see absolutely _nothing _or _understand _nothing. All the same… it made her feel a damned, gullible fool. She had no intention of being taken advantage of. He simply wasn't interested, she knew it back then, she saw it last night. He had no clue what a relationship was, what it meant to commit to another and all that had happened, his confusing behavior towards her last night, his absurd declarations and his not-so-subtle hints must've been just him acting out on a whim. Gaara always gets what he wants and she had played right into his trap, whatever that had been. No matter. He got what he wanted and she got her memories and some semblance of closure. If this was how things were, she'll make damn sure this was the last time they ever see each other. Temari would be ecstatic, Gaara probably wouldn't care and she'll move on. Eventually.

Sakura wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she unlocked her front door and noiselessly stepped into her dark apartment. She dragged her feet to her small living room, bathed in the pale morning light and dropped herself on her blue couch, relishing in its familiar comfort and her eyelids fluttered closed with a quiet sigh.

"Morning, Sakura."

She sprung to her feet instantly, eyes wide in horror, frantically trying to grab for a kunai and failing miserably at it. _Shit! What was that?! Had Gaara come for her?! Had he-?_

She heard someone giggling across the room and she traced the annoyingly self-satisfied and far too amused for her taste twinkly laugh to its owner, The Bane of Her Existence, lounged comfortably in her armchair. She should've just stayed in the darned bed and played dead or something when Gaara woke up.

"Kami, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sakura yelled, covering her face with her hands and attempting to calm her frayed nerves. Really, this was way too much excitement for one morning.

"Some ninja you are." she snorted derisively.

"Shut it, Pig! I just _died_ for like a second! Courtesy of you, you stupid twat! What the hell are you even doing here, anyway?"

"Checking up on you, Forehead. Obviously." The blonde announced with that self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Honestly, Sakura was surprised she hadn't eye rolled herself into another dimension by now. "Typical! I can't believe you broke into my house. At seven a.m., to boot. Get a life, Pig."

"Oh, boo hoo hoo, Sakura! Get over yourself. And, for the record, I did not brake in." Ino finished indignantly.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot my door magically opens itself for suspicious blondes. Stupid me…" Sakura said, an ironic, little smile on her face.

Ino scoffed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" _Tch, _s_he got that right. The wrong bed altogether, if she was being honest._

"My door was locked, moron." Sakura attempted again, decidedly ignoring that particular train of thought.

Ino shot her an odd look. "Your point being?"

Sakura deadpanned. Really, people need to stop looking at her like she just flew down from the moon on a magic carpet.

"Let me explain to you the basic principle of locked doors-" Sakura started, her tone dripping with sarcasm, but was interrupted by Ino's long, long, dramatic sigh.

"No need to embarrass yourself any further, stupid. I told you, I let myself in." she explained, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And how exactly did you do that, if I may be so bold to ask?" Sakura asked, gritting her teeth in exasperation. Kami knew it was too early for this kind of drama.

"With the spare key you gave me. _Duh_." Ino said, shaking her head in annoyance at Sakura as if she was a retarded five year old.

"Um, _no_. I took that away from you after you hijacked my wardrobe, remember?"

"It's called upgrading, darling. And you didn't actually take that, of course. "she added smirking. "As if I'd ever let go of it…"

Sakura frowned in confusion. "_How_ on Earth-Ugh, never mind…" She seems to be saying that more and more lately. Gods help her. "What do you want, Ino?" she asked tiredly.

"Let's see." The blonde started, sizing her up with expert eyes that sported a too familiar evil twinkle of sheer delight. "Your clothes are all rumpled up, you smell kind of funny, your hair looks gruesome, not to mention those ugly, purple marks on your neck…" Sakura drew in a sharp breath and subconsciously took her hand to her neck.

"You either went through a painful six hours training session _or_…your conversation with Gaara went better than expected. _Much_ better. Details. Now." That mad glint in her eyes was seriously disconcerting.

"Wha-No!" Sakura denied vehemently, her face a myriad of emotions.

"Okay, let _me_ guess. You went over to his place, you more or less calmly talked and cleared up every misunderstanding, made up, someone cried and then you had mind blowing sex till the break of dawn. Am I right or I am I right? Kami, I'm good. You can thank me later." That expression of pure awe on her face made Sakura want to punch something, or rather _someone_.

"Hold your horses there, Pig. That's not _exactly_ how it happened_…" And that was the understatement of the century._

Ino shot her a fleeting glance, but paid her no mind, lost in her own deranged, little fantasy. "Oh well, I'm paraphrasing. Bottom line is you two are back together, all is right in the world and I can finally retire from my position as Chief of the Matchmaking Department of Sakura Haruno, in charge of ensuring she doesn't die an old maid and will not, I repeat, will not, own any cats till the age of fifty. Case closed! Everybody can go home." It was sad actually, how excited she was.

"Wow…there's a whole team?" Sakura asked astounded.

Ino stared her dead in the eye, her eyebrows raised. "Well, with your luck... We can't be taking any chances."

Sakura shook her head in reluctant admittance, a sour look on her face. There was no arguing with that…

"So how was it?" Ino asked, a wolfish, mad grin on her face. Come to think of it, it kind of crept Sakura out…She was showing way too much teeth. She made a mental note to mention that later and convince her that it's not suited for the public eye. Good for interrogation purposes, forbidden with everyone else, especially children and people with heart diseases.

Sakura thought she'd better get this over with. She braced herself, drawing in a long, deep, steadying breath. This was going to be a wild ride.

"Hate to blow your bubble there, Pig, but we didn't exactly… make up." Sakura mumbled, expecting a typical tantrum of Ino-sized proportions to break out. Any second now.

"Oh." Ino deflated immediately. "Then what…You had a fight or what the hell happened with you?" she asked confusedly. _Did she seriously say that?_

"Kami, Pig! Sometimes, I still can't believe you are _this _blonde!" Sakura said, closing her eyes in frustration. Honestly, she could practically feel those white hairs sprouting on her head.

"What?" Ino squealed, her voice a high pitched, pitiful whine, baby blue eyes wide with innocence. "What am I supposed to think!? You look like crap! And don't call me blonde!"

"You _are_ blonde, Pig. And gee, thanks…Sorry I didn't have time to fix my make up when I was sneaking out of Gaara's suite at six in the morning wearing no underwear! Do the math! What do you _think _happened?" Sakura hollered, her patience flying out the window along with all the fucks she didn't give.

"You had sex?!" Ino yelled, jumping up from the armchair fixing Sakura with a look of pure shock.

"I thought that was a no brainer, you said so yourself… What, you think Gaara's usual fighting techniques involve biting people's necks? And _please_, for the love of all whatever shred of sanity I have left, contain your excitement." Sakura pleaded. "I'm sure that my love life is of no interest to my neighbors at this time in the morning or any time at all, really." Sakura finished irritatedly, feeling the Ino-sized tumor growing in her brain inch by inch.

"_Sakura_." Ino's tone had dropped menacingly and she had a positively feral expression on her face. What is just her or did the temperature drop a few degrees? "Tell me you're not actually _this_ stupid."

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock_. Someone_ was recovering from her surprise rather quickly.

"What are you-"

"Tell me that you didn't actually sleep with the man who believes himself in a relationship with you that _you_ claim ended two years ago with a messy brake up, without setting the record straight _first_." Geez, was that _smoke_ coming out of her nostrils?!

Sakura desperately searched for a viable, life-saving excuse. She gulped and raked her mind for _anything_, anything at all.

"I tried, okay?!" Sakura finally sputtered out. _Wow, good one. _

"You tried?!" Ino screeched.

"Yes! I did! I swear I did! B-but he wouldn't listen! I don't think he even got what I was talking about!"

Ino deadpanned. "Sakura, you are an intelligent woman. I'm sure you can muster up a coherent sentence. I mean, I get that he's hot and all, but he can't be _that_ distracting…" Ino spoke in a patronizing tone.

"You weren't there! He went from arrogant asshole to… seducing master in a matter of seconds! And it was like he had selective hearing! I couldn't get through to him!" she screamed frantically.

"Well he clearly got through to you…" Ino said mockingly, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura's face fell. "Are you even listening?! I stood no chance! He's an evil mastermind with a devious plan! I bet he planned this! Not to mention he played dirty…I mean one minute he was all slutty innuendos like _'We're both here, might as well get naked'_ and then he was like _'Oh, I care…'_ and crap, like honest to God _feelings_. I mean, we freaking cuddled, Pig! Not to mention that look in his eyes and all that sexual tension…It was beyond confusing! One minute I want to detach his head from the rest of his body, the other I want to jump his bones. _So bad._" The look on her face was downright pitiful, but Ino, ever the cruel dictator, was having none of it.

"And you, ever the wise one, chose the latter." she spat.

Sakura was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Well… carpe fucking diem, Pig!" she screeched. "Sue me!"

Ino fixed her with a critical, disbelieving and pitying stare.

"I can't believe you just said that. You have issues, if your peculiar taste in men is of no indication. I recommend an immediate psych evaluation. And speed dating."

"Ino, come on!" Sakura begged. "There's only so much a girl can take!" she drew a hand through her hand in a distracted and distressed manner, recalling last night's events with a look of absolute horror. Can you be turned on and horrified at the same time? Apparently, yes. Gaara has set a new record. "And my tastes in men are perfectly fine, thank you very much!" she added hotly.

Ino snorted in obvious disbelief. "You have no self-control, Forehead! And there is no denying that all the men you dated had seriously disturbing, deep-rooted issues, ranging from emotionally constipated to freaking psycho, starting from your very first crush, the brooding emo kid who put an ungodly amount of effort into a glare and not once expressed any form of interest in you. Which did not stop you from turning into a pile of lovesick goo, by the way. How's that for a dysfunctional relationship?"

"Oh, please, that ship has long sailed, my friend. And need I remind you, that despite my valiant efforts, you were nominated #1 fangirl of one Sasuke Uchiha for…how many years in a row was it?" Sakura asked, a mockingly quizzical expression on her face.

Ino's jaw dropped, a betrayed look on her face.

"I thought we both agreed to nominate the Dark Ages of Unspeakable Worship as a mass hallucination. Remember the first commandment, Sakura… _Thou shalt not speak the name of the chicken ass haired teme._ Like… come on, I refuse to be associated with someone who walks around wearing that heinous purple ass bow. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"She said without laughing."

"Well, it's the truth!"

"Ah, yes. His questionable sense of fashion is indeed his worst crime. Or were we talking about your nonexistent reputation?"

"Oh, it's no question! That thing is a travesty to clothes everywhere." Ino had a distracted look of pure horror on her face, otherwise known as a 'fashion shock'. She shook her head to shake off the horrendous image. "And I _so_ do have a reputation. It goes far beyond the borders of Konoha, I'll have you know." Ino looked as if she had been personally affronted. It was precious, really.

Sakura felt a smirk pull at her lips."Hm, indeed." She hummed in approval. "I think you missed your career, Pig. You clearly have a penchant for drama."

"I prefer to think of myself as multi skilled, thank you very much."

"Quite the umbrella term. And speaking of _skills_ and your completely unfair accusations,_ control_ is one you most definitely _lack_. "

Ino's jaw went slack. "I do _not_-"

"Your life is basically a soap opera, Pig! You switch from guy to guy faster than you change your socks. And close your mouth, stupid, you'll catch flies."

Ino pouted and shot her a vicious glare. "You're ridiculous. At least _I_ don't go around humping the Kazekage. Is it just me, or weren't you supposed to _talk_ to him? About your relationship, hm? Emphasis on _talk_."

"For the last time, there is no relationship!" Sakura screamed.

Ino was sighing that sigh again. Sakura hated that sigh with every fiber of her being.

"Honey, you know I love you like crazy and I'd do anything for you. Literally. I mean, I'm a pretty resourceful gal if you ever need to…you know…dispose of a body or whatnot…and if this guy turns out to be a dick I'll happily castrate him for you, but this has got to stop!"

Sakura was weirdly grateful for her friend's devotion to her, but considering recent events she much preferred that that particular appendage remained firmly attached to his body, no matter the circumstances. That would be blasphemy and she was 99% sure the both of them would just drop dead for committing such a heinous crime.

"I… appreciate it." she said heartily, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Really, I do. If I ever brutally murder someone without rhyme or reason, you'll be the first to know. I'm sure that with your many…skills…you're more than qualified."

"Damn right I am." Ino said proudly.

"Right." Sakura said, a half-concerned look in her eyes. "But you want me to…stop? I thought you were rooting for me and Gaara to run off into the sunset and have a dozen children with what will surely be disturbing hair colors." _Horrible mental picture._

"Well, _duh_. I am all for team Gaara…because well…let's face it….he _is _the Kazekage and you totally have the hots for him and he is indeed weirdly attractive in a kind of scary way. And there is of course the history and the palpable sexual tension. If it were me, I'd be fine with spending the rest of my days in a dark, little room with him…but you know what I always say…_sort your shit first_." Ino said resolutely.

Sakura's brows drew together in confusion. Seriously, at this rate, it'll be a permanent feature on her face.

"I've_ never_ heard you say that. In fact, I thought you were the type to kill, or well…screw… first and ask questions later."

"Well, I'm gonna start saying it till it goes through your thick skull! You morons need to talk! Sit your ass down at a safe distance for his delectable one and start asking the real questions. Because, fact is, Sakura, you are in love with this man, you can't deny it any further. Until you learn what you are to him and possibly demand for an elaborate and detailed definition of what a relationship is in his own personal, twisted view, I would refrain from any activities. Besides, I would hate to see you get hurt. I will kill him if he hurts you, Kazekage or not."

Sakura emitted a short laugh. "I know, Ino. Hell, Konoha knows it, Suna knows it. Let's just hope he'll get the memo in time…Otherwise….I can practically see the tombstone: 'Mighty Kazekage, beheaded by one Ino Yamanaka, vicious B.F.F of one Sakura Haruno, tragically dumped. P.S. He had it coming.' All written in glitter, of course."

Ino's lips stretched into a devious smirk, an evil glint in her eyes. "You know me well."

"Unfortunately." Sakura muttered.

Ino pouted and was about to retort, but a look of remembrance passed her eyes and she poked an accusatory finger at her friend. _This isn't over yet_, Sakura growled inwardly and resigned herself to her fate. The torture session begins again. Take #three thousand, five hundred and-Oh, what the hell?! What's the point, anyway…_This will never end._

"Oh, no you don't, Sakura! You will not weasel your way out of this one! You have to talk! I'm serious!" she _actually_ stomped her foot on the ground. Kami help her.

"No! I don't have to do anything, Ino! Don't you _fucking_ get it? What's the point? He doesn't care! I don't know what's going through that sand-filled head of his, whatever twisted plan he has concocted and I want to leave it at that! We'll both go on or separate ways and that is that, you hear?! I'll just… keep my distance for as long as he's still in Konoha and once he leaves I'll go back to my life. End of story!"

"You're a bloody moron, Sakura! You know _something_ is going on! He has sought you out! Don't you think that means something?!"

"Yes, it does. And he got it last night!" Sakura spat, a grim look on her face.

"Bullshit! Don't you think he could have any girl he wants? Whatever fucked up reason or bizarre intention you claim he has, he still wants _you_!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore because I'm done!"

"You might be, but he isn't! You'll think he'll just leave it at that? Gaara doesn't strike me as the type to come all the way from Suna just for a nice shag and then pack his things and leave! Don't realize how fucking ridiculous that sounds? Don't you want to know what he's _really_ thinking? You think he just made a sick joke when he told his sister that he's in a relationship with you? His sister! That bloody spitfire! Quit standing in the way of your own happiness, Sakura! He's _here_ now, for _you_."

Sakura's felt her chest contract with pain at Ino's brutal honesty. Damn Ino's good-natured and pushy ways! Damn Gaara for being such a sexy, arrogant, confusing, difficult ass! Damn her and her stupid feelings! Damn everyone! These last days were proving to be an emotional rollercoaster and she had had more than her share.

"I can't do this again, Ino… I can't. If he'll look for me again, I'll just tell him that whatever we had is now over because I am sick of second guessing myself, him and this _farce_ of a relationship. It'll be… fine. We'll talk, okay? Sort things out once and for all. Anyway, it's not like I'm planning to sleep with him again. I got this under control." She tried to smile reassuringly, but Ino looked as suspicious as ever.

"I'm guessing all you_ planned_ on doing last night is to have a little chat and throw a punch or two for good measure, but it didn't really work out, now did it?" Ino spat.

"Don't even go there." Sakura warned, her voice getting a sharp edge.

Ino lifted her hands in a placating gesture. "Fine! But you _will_ talk. Do what you will! Be stupid, brake up with him if you will, but hear him out _first_. You might be surprised."

Sakura snorted. "Doubtful."

Ino growled. "I don't want to hear another bullshit excuse from you! I just want you in a room with Gaara, _talking_. As soon as you see him. I'm serious, Sakura! Otherwise, I'm telling Temari!"

Sakura gasped loudly, her mouth hanging wide open. "You wouldn't!"

Ino looked like a mad bomber, her eyes wide and unblinking. "I would! Don't even try me, Forehead! I'll do it! It's for your own good."

"Do you want me to _die_?!" Sakura's eyes were narrowed into slits, that vein on her forehead pounding worryingly.

"Pfff, and you call me dramatic…" Ino said, a dismissive look in her eyes.

"I'm _not_ being dramatic. Hell hath no fury like a… scorned, evil big sister of a Kazekage!"

Ino frowned in confusion. "I'm pretty sure that's not how-"

"I don't care! If you tell Temari anything, there's going to be a Sakura-shaped hole through that door and you'll never see me again. I swear it on your silvery, high-heeled, strappy sandals."

Ino rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight before her. She seemed truly desperate. _Ah, young love_.

"And what? You'll change your name and grow a mustache?" Ino asked, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"I was thinking of dyeing my hair since pink might be a little too conspicuous, but yeah…I could try that." she said contemplatively.

Ino shook her head dismally and made a mental note to convince Tsunade-sama to give Sakura a month or two free and sign her up for a psych evaluation while she was at it. Kami knows the girl was disturbed. On second thought, maybe they should go together. Shika had been pointlessly hinting at it since…forever. It could be fun. Girl bonding over disturbing relationships, mental issues and all that. _Hurray._

"I won't tell, Forehead. Not if you promise to solve things with Gaara. _Today._ You can't avoid him forever. Best to get it out of the way, wouldn't you say?" Ino demanded, fixing her with an unrelenting stare.

Sakura stared right back, fully prepared to engage in a brutal stare contest if need be, but she gave up on that, realizing that trying to escape Ino was pointless. She had more chances to convince Naruto to stop eating ramen for a day. She actually made a bet with Sai that she'd be able to do it, one that she had yet to win. If she won, Sai had to wear a pink skirt for a _whole_ week so she was really looking forward to that. All of her efforts, when she wasn't in the hospital or dodging Gaara, were concentrated on subtly persuading Naruto to switch to a new obsession. So far, no luck. Maybe she should try getting him high.

See, to the outside world it might look like she was in the midst of a decisive inner struggle, but she was, in fact, picturing Sai skipping about Konoha in a pink skirt, leaving a trail of flowers behind. _Goals…_ Right. Back on topic. What was that again? Ino was pestering her to talk to her charming, bullheaded suitor. _Ugh._

"Fine." she spat, clenching her jaw. "I'll talk to him." she muttered, staring darkly at a distant spot on the wooden floor.

"When?" Ino demanded impatiently.

"Tonight, after my shift at the hospital ends." Sakura gave in, rubbing at her temples tiredly.

"Promise?" She was giving her the crazy eyes, the 'my way or no way' kind of look. Then again, she supposed she was right… Whatever might happen tonight, she needed to know and, most of all, she needed to move on, one way or another. Plus, she would be getting Ino off her back. There's always that, if nothing else.

"Yeah, yeah…Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Piss off."

"Fair enough."

Sakura dropped back on the couch and Ino resumed her place on the armchair. They stayed in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought, until Ino, The Bane of Her Existence, obviously spoke.

"You left your underwear at his place?"

"Drop it." Sakura gritted through her teeth, her tone warning.

Ino rolled her shoulders casually. "I'm just sayin'… Who loses their underwear, anyway?"

Sakura scoffed and lifted herself on one elbow, an offended look on her face. "What sort of question is that?! Lots of people!" Ino smirked, one of her perfect, manicured eyebrows lifted in amusement. Sakura caught herself and glared at the evil blonde.

"I mean-We're not discussing this!" she spat and dropped her head back on the pile of couch cushions she had nestled in, shutting her eyes.

"Fine, fine…" Sakura almost hoped that was it, but it only took Ino a moment. "But did you, though?"

"Ino…" Sakura growled.

"Oh, come on! Throw a girl a bone, will ya'?"

Sakura kept her eyes firmly shut, putting whatever stamina she had left into ignoring the blonde, but The Bane of Her Existence wouldn't have any of it. Honestly, you'd think she would've learned by now.

"Please? Friends tell other friends these sorts of things. Sharing is caring, you know." Ino drawled in a sugary-sweet tone. Sakura sighed in exasperation and turned her back to the irritating blonde. Her grating voice made her want to claw her eyes out. She would bet all of her money that her cerulean eyes were as wide as they'd get by now. She was possibly teary as well and most likely pouting… _the brat_. This girl's mood swings were almost as alarming as Gaara's. _Almost._

"Sakura…" Ino whined, her tone pleading, that manipulating, little twat. Sakura couldn't decide who was worse…Whinny Ino or bossy Ino or drama queen Ino or drunk Ino or…well, the list went on and on, but one thing they all had in common is that they always got what their wanted and they had a special gift of annoying _the hell_ out of a certain pink haired kunoichi. Sakura decided she disliked them all enough to arrange for someone to kidnap Ino and take her somewhere far, far away from her. Such a bittersweet fantasy. Alas, the moron would probably nag her way back, anyway, so it was pointless.

"Yes, Pig?" she asked in a weary tone.

"Finally…I thought you'd gone sleeping on me. He must've really worn you off…" Sakura could practically hear her smirk, if such a thing was possible.

"You were saying." she bit, clenching her fists to her sides.

"Okay, back on topic then!" she declared excitedly. "Wow…I can practically see the headline in the local newspaper: 'Misplaced Underwear of Sakura Haruno, Mistress of the Kazekage. True or false?'"

Sakura sighed inwardly. "You worry me sometimes, Pig." She didn't even want to tap into the 'mistress' bit of that disturbing sentence. Her life was complicated enough.

"Love ya' too, Forehead." Ino quipped with a wink. "Now: True or false?"

"Afraid it's true."

"Scandal!"

"Truly."

"Must've sucked. Chilly morning…"

"It was nice actually…Breezy."

"Huh."

Ino was silent for a moment longer.

"So your underwear is-"

"Forever lost. Along with my dignity."

"Wouldn't mind losing my dignity that way…" Ino said contemplatively. "Hey, look at the bright side, though… If it all goes to hell, at least he'll be left with a nice memo of you… Nothing like a pair of panties to say 'your loss, loser', eh?"

"Sure… Perhaps he'll frame them." Sakura said bitterly.

"Sleep with them under his pillow!" Ino quipped.

"Offer them to his first daughter."

"Oh, good one!"

"Thank you, I thought so myself."

"Oh, I have another one! Burn them and dance around the fire naked to cleanse his soul!"

Sakura cringed. "Went a little too far there, Pig."

"Wear them when he's feeling nostalgic!"

"Ew!" Sakura's face contorted at the disturbing image, but couldn't help her giggles.

"Build a shrine of you with them as a central piece! Make them into a hat! Feed them to Temari piece by piece as revenge!"

Sakura was holding her stomach in laughter. "Stop it! I can't-" the rest of the sentence was muffled by her soundless huffs of laughter.

Ino was sporting a rather proud smirk, as she eyed her friend with amusement sparkling in her eyes, but suddenly her gaze softened and she turned serious.

"I mean it, though, Sak. He's moron if he lets go of you. You're handful, but you're the greatest there is." Her tone was serious, a rarity for the Yamanaka, a determined sincerity in her eyes.

Sakura looked at her in surprise. Ino never failed to amaze her, she'll give her that. Her lips stretched into a warm smile and her gaze softened. There was no denying she loved The Bane of Her Existence a great deal, good times and bad times. "Thanks, Pig." she said quietly. A look of silent understanding passed between the two of them. There was no need for big words and sappy declarations of eternal, undying friendship. Their bond didn't need to be strengthened. In fact, if they would bond any further, they might just permanently fuse and Kami knows that would be a disaster of catastrophic proportions. "You're not so bad yourself…When you're quiet." she added with a smirk.

Ino rolled her eyes, but she still couldn't help her smile. "Yeah, yeah….I won't be talking much when I kill your hypothetical boyfriend. If he turns out to be a little shit, I'll be waiting for him with an ax and for you with ice cream."

"Mint and chocolate?" Sakura asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

"You know it." she said, smiling cheekily.

Sakura's lips stretched into a goofy grin. "You really are something, you know?

"I know." Ino said, her sky-blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I was wondering…" Sakura started after a moment of silence. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That I am…That I have feelings for him." She said quietly, averting her eyes from her friend. Sakura never thought she'd say that aloud, let alone admit it to herself. If all goes south, this is going to eat at her from inside, she just knew it.

Ino shook her head lovingly at her friend. "There's three things you can't hide in this world, Sakura." she said, holding up three fingers. "Ramen from Naruto, sneezing and love. Don't even dream of trying, I can always tell."

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement, but couldn't hide her concerned look, the worry gnawing at her from inside.

"It will be fine, Sak. You'll see. I _know_ it will. Trust me, okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence once again. Alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Hey, speaking of your shift…Didn't that start like an hour ago?"

"_Crap._"

* * *

Sakura was exhausted, chakra depleted and cranky. She had just finished a six hour surgery on a few chunnin who had nearly gotten killed during a recovery mission gone awry. It was supposed to be simple, in and out, back home before dinner, lest they hadn't been ambushed by a group of rogue nins looking for trouble. They were easily outnumbered, outranked, had barely made it out alive and had nearly died due to their extensive injuries, but, thanks to Sakura, they came out the other end in one piece, with the terrific tale of how they almost 'kicked the bucket'. That was always a crowd pleaser, especially with oblivious females, where said tales inevitably suffered a painful process of embellishment on the 'heroic exploits' bit. All was right in the world. On a normal day, Sakura would be quite pleased with herself. After all, she was the reasons those boys were alive and kicking. But today was different. Why? you ask. Let's just say that living in the shade of the impending doom of her confrontation with Gaara tonight put her in a _mood._

She was filling out the patients' files, her head propped up on one elbow. It took all of her effort to keep her eyes open. She wanted to sleep _so badly_. Hell, she deserved it. I mean, what could earn you sleep better than saving five lives?! Actually, _dozens_ of lives. On a regular basis. Did she ever complain? No! Well…she did. A _lot _and _loudly_. But she still went on with that lifesaving business…Granted, she rather enjoyed it, but that didn't mean it wasn't _a lot_ of hard work. Granted, she rather enjoyed that as well, she was a workaholic at heart, but there were times, such as this particular evening, when all she asked of the world, part of which owed a great good deal of gratitude to her, she might add, is to stay out of her way while she drags herself to the next bed, where she'll drop dead and spend the next few months in a near comatose state of peaceful oblivion. But did she get that? Why, most certainly _not_. Instead she had to sit here, filling out paperwork, postponing her untimely death which was sure to come when she'll look upon the pretty, smug face of The Boyfriend. Why? Because she'll stab herself in the fucking eye the moment he utters a single syllable, that's why! That bloody bastard. _How dare he?!_ Boyfriend?! She'll show him. Her pen drilled a hole through the paper when her mental tirade reached its apex. She pictured Gaara's own face and her lips stretched into a mad grin, a devious glint in her eyes.

A nurse approached her warily and stopped a few feet from her cautiously. She swallowed the nod in her throat and eyed the pink-haired medic with unmasked fear. Tired _and_ cranky. She knew firsthand that was not a pretty combination. Of course, Haruno-san had a reputation among the hospital staff. It was a part of the medical training, per say, the unspoken rule… _'Beware of Haruno's wrath'_. Strong and determined in battle, even more so when healing the wounded, kind and caring with her patients, a brilliant teacher, Yara herself had learned a great deal from her, but whenever something upset her, whether it was Naruto-san or a bad coffee in the morning or too much paperwork, all hell broke loose. Do not be fooled by her sweet appearance or her charming demeanor, they said, she may seem all rainbows and butterflies, but one wrong step and she'll turn into a vicious she-devil who consumes everything in her path. Stories tell she breathes fire and one look from her will turn you into stone. Well…they were _just_ stories, right? _Right? _Yara would rather drop dead than admit this out loud, but she was feeling rather faint.

"H-Haruno-san?" she spoke in a shaky voice.

The pinkette made no move to indicate she had heard her at all and continued scribbling viciously on a distraught looking piece of paper.

She cleared her voice and tried again, putting all of her courage in that one word that brought fear into the hearts of the bravest men.

"Haruno-san?"

It seemed as if an eternity had passed between then and the moment Haruno-san finally spoke.

"Yes?" Sakura grunted in a tired, bored voice, but did not turn to face the nurse.

Yara released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"There's someone here to see you." she mumbled out. Yara was ridiculously proud with herself for managing to form a coherent sentence.

Yara saw Sakura's form tense and that rumpled piece of paper suffered another vicious attack. She gulped, sweating nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Sakura snapped, but her tone held no true anger at the nurse, who flinched, all the same. "Put him in one of the rooms and tell him I'll be with him shortly."

Yara shifted her weight from one foot to another. _Here goes everything_. "He's…not a patient, Haruno-san."

"Well, then he can wait."

It was getting increasingly hard to breathe. Funny, Yara didn't remember her clothes being this tight. Her throat was completely dry. "I'm not sure he can…" her voice came out in a strangled whisper.

Sakura turned so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash and glared at the nurse who was doing all in her power to remain standing. There they were…_the flames_.

"What do you mean you're not _sure_?! How can you possibly-" she stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the person waiting patiently behind the frightened nurse.

"_You._" her voice came out in an animalistic growl.

Yara resisted the urge to turn and see if Kazekage-sama was, in fact, turned into stone.

Sakura felt her rage boil up inside her, looking at the smirking face of the Kazekage of Suna resting casually against the doorframe and she wondered how she could have possibly missed him coming, what with his foreboding, dangerous aura and his imposing presence boring down on everyone and everything. Gaara realized her frustration and his smirk turn into a full-out grin, dark amusement dancing in his eyes. The pen snapped between her fingers and Yara suppressed a yelp.

Sakura then realized she had all but growled like a rabid dog at the Kazekage and unless she wanted a kunai squarely implanted between her eyes by one of his many personal guards lurking about Konoha she might want to tone it down a bit. After all, she already went down _that_ road and that had rapidly blown out of proportions. Screaming and kicking will do her no good. Unless the hospital staff wanted a free show and gossip material for _years_.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"Is there anything I can do for you _Kazekage-sama_?" she drawled in a seemingly placid, honeyed tone, but an expert ear could detect traces of that infamous Haruno temper, only barely contained. And it just so happens that Gaara prided himself on being such an expert. Her tone was not one of arrogance per say, as one might think. Addressing him in such a formal manner may seem a little over the top since the both of them were in a similar state of undress engaged in less than formal relations only hours ago. Alas, Sakura did not want to stoke the fire as calling the Kazekage by his first name would certainly raise suspicion. She wanted to keep her life in Konoha at an acceptable degree of normalcy, thank you very much. As normal as it can be, considering _everything_.

"Sakura." he drawled. Sakura glared at Gaara's flippant disregard of maintaining appearances and bit her tongue hard to prevent some _unfortunate_ words from spilling out. "You left early this morning." Gaara spoke evenly as if announcing the weather.

Sakura's eyes went wide with horror and rage, but they were no match for Yara who had all but frozen on the spot, her eyes blank and unblinking. If someone had asked her name right then she wouldn't have known. One might think she should consider herself lucky for being privy to such scandalous information, but Yara decided long ago that whatever it meant it was best to stay out of Haruno-san's way unless if strictly necessary. Judging by the way Haruno-san's form trembled slightly and visibly shook and _the whole hospital_ with it, though, admittedly, that might be just her imagination, sparks will fly soon and she should probably concentrate her efforts on evacuating the building. If only she could move.

Sakura focused all of her effort on keeping her calm and not lashing out at the Kazekage and gauging out his eyes. They were pretty eyes after all, it would be a shame. If only they weren't attached to his goddamned annoying, arrogant self. Who did he think he was, prancing about _her_ hospital, looking all smug and composed, thinking he can up _her_?! _Oh,_ s_he'll show him…_

"I had other matters to attend to, Kazekage-sama. Surprising though it may seem, we all have lives that do not revolve around yourself." she supplied in a matter-of-fact, penetrating voice that all but screamed unapproachable _and_ angry. Yara's eyelids fluttered closed for a moment as she felt vertigo overcome her. Sakura felt quite pleased. That was a well-delivered comeback, if she may say so herself.

Gaara made no response to her brash behavior, but merely stared in curiosity at this odd, pink-haired kunoichi, looking all hot and bothered, a pint-sized medic-nin, kind and compassionate, but stubborn as an ox and with a temper that matched his, a force to be reckoned with, a charming bundle of contrasts and contradictions that he had chosen as his mate for reasons he could not understand himself and had long given up on trying to.

Sakura made an effort to keep her cool in front of Gaara's relentless scrutiny and felt herself grow more frustrated by the second. She had actually managed to leave him speechless, but somehow it _still_ felt like he had the leverage in this undeclared battle of wills that seemed as old as time itself.

"Well?" she finally snapped when she couldn't take the pressure any longer. "If there any way in which I can be of assistance, I will _gladly _oblige, if not, then I am afraid you are standing in my way." she spoke plainly, no hidden meaning behind her words, no intention to mask the irritation in those verdant orbs. "With all due respect." she added dryly.

It seemed as though Gaara would not speak, but it turned out Sakura's inner victory dance was a tad premature and her luck was as down as it had been the day Gaara found his merry way into Konoha and into her pants.

"Actually" he begun, earning himself a sharp glare. "There _was_ something I meant to discuss, if I could have a moment of your time. You left something of yours as you left in a hurry in the first hours of the morning to attend to obviously important matters." Sakura frowned as the meaning of his words caught on to her and her mint-colored eyes traced his hands' lazy movement to the interior of his pants' pocket from where he retrieved a disturbingly familiar black material that, for all her shame and horror, resembled all too well the panties she had thought were forever lost. The pantieless walk of shame to her apartment had been penance, she mused. Thinking of it now, as Gaara removed in a tantalizingly slow manner the offending piece of cloth from the inside of his pocket, she was not so sure anymore. _This was definitely much worse. _

"I thought it only fair to return them to you, seeing as you might need them." Sakura almost jumped him when she saw what he was purposefully doing, the obnoxious proof of her inappropriate level of _involvement_ in political affairs with foreign dignitaries dangled before her eyes like a banner. Really…how petty. What was next, peeing all over the hospital to mark his territory? She should've known he'd pull off something like this, the sly, little devil.

"Yara." she spat. "If you'll excuse us, Kazekage-sama and I need to have a word. Make sure my patients are well taken care off in my hopefully _short_ absence and periodically checked."

If Yara's eyes went any wider they were sure to pop out of her head. She gave an imperceptible, weak nod that was completely lost on the head-medic of the Konoha Hospital as her attention was entirely on the redheaded man looking completely unaffected by the events, if not for the devilish gleam in his eyes. Sakura decided right then and there he more trouble than he was worth.

"Gaara, let's talk privately, shall we?" _Fuck it_. Normalcy was overrated.

"As you wish." he drawled, keeping his eyes trained on her form as she hurried down the hospital corridor without a second glance behind, knowing he'll follow. She was right, Gaara followed close behind, a predatory, dangerous look in his eyes. _He will not let her out of his sight._

It took Yara all of five minutes to recover from what she had just witnessed and regain conscious control of her body once more. Nevertheless, she was never the same.

It took Sakura less than a minute to find an empty on-call room. Well, _empty _was one way of putting it. There _was_ a poor soul resting there that had found his way out as fast as his tired legs could take him once he was met with the terrible sight of the screaming head-medic joined by the Kazekage. The stuff of nightmares, really.

Gaara shot Sakura an odd, questioning look as the poor boy stumbled out of the room frantically.

"What?!" she bellowed, "Screaming at people helps me calm." Sakura spat between her teeth as she drew in a deep breath.

The dark amusement in his eyes was clearly visible now. _He was laughing at her. Again!_

"Oh, like you're one to judge!" Sakura grumbled annoyedly.

She lifted her eyes to look at him and shook the hair out of her face with one swift motion. Promise or not, if he sought her out _first_, he'll have to talk first. She won't give him the satisfaction of reaching out or gods forbid looking like she was even the teensiest bit interested. '_Cause she wasn't._ She expected him to say something, sooner rather than later, but the bastard seemed content to simply stare at her as if she were a rare specimen in a cage. She almost thought of waving her hand in front of his face to get a rise out of him, but Kami knows how he might take that. He could break her wrist or grab it and pull her to himself and… _do things _and she could end up _accidentally_ giving him a well-deserved, long-postponed slap in the face. Either way, she wasn't taking any chances.

She sighed defeatedly. "What do you want, Gaara?" she said, doing her best to sound as bored and uninterested as possible.

Gaara took his sweet time to reply, cocking his head to the side as if to study her better. _Was she growing horns or what?! _

"To see you." Gaara intoned.

"Well, you've seen me. Now hand me the underwear and be on your way. I'm busy." She spoke quickly, holding out her hand and keeping her eyes set on the door.

"Too busy for me?"

"Busy means busy, Gaara." Sakura snarled.

"Should I have made an appointment?" She could tell he was toying with her, testing her limits, but she had no more patience for games.

"What a brilliant idea! Do that next time or better yet, at all." Sakura hissed.

"You seem upset." Gaara spouted.

"I am not upset. I just told you, I'm busy."

"This is rather urgent." he pressed.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly and shot him distrustful stare. "Doesn't seem like it." she said in honeyed tone.

"I wouldn't have come otherwise."

Sakura lifted her hands in exasperation and lowered them to her sides with a frustrated sigh. "Well, let's see then! No blood leaking from anywhere, no broken limbs, no apparent internal distress…you seem to be in full health, Kazekage-sama! You are not dying, therefore, it is not urgent!"

"This is a different kind of urgency." he retorted, his usual deep and throaty voice huskier. Sakura would rather shove her head between a hungry Naruto and a bowl of ramen than admit what that did to her.

"Pffft! Don't you go waxing poetic on me! You tried that last night and look how that turned out!" she chided.

"I thought it turned out rather fine." he proffered, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. She could tell from his eyes _exactly_ what he was thinking about and her face heated up in mortification.

"Maybe from where you were standing." she argued.

"We were standing rather close to each other, if you recall."

"Of course I bloody recall!" Sakura snapped.

Gaara kept his composed façade in front of her outburst. Somehow, his lack of reaction annoyed her more than usual. She forced herself to remain calm.

"Last night was a mistake. It will not be happening again." she declared decisively.

"I disagree." he rebuffed, in his usual toneless voice.

"Well, I don't really _care_ what you think!"

She closed her eyes momentarily, to rid herself of the image of his expressionless face and those piercing, jade, dark-rimmed eyes who could so easily strip her of all her defenses and make her feel so alarmingly _weak_. She reminded herself to keep her cool and not let herself be carried away.

She pushed down her anger and forced her features into an unreadable, emotionless expression.

"What is it you want, Gaara? Why are you here?" Sakura asked in a taut voice.

Gaara frowned seeing Sakura hide her emotions from him. It wasn't right and it didn't suit her. _She should never hide from him._ "I told you, I wanted to see you."

"Stop!" Sakura screamed and clenched her jaw in frustration. "Stop this. I want the truth." she said, a note of urgency in her tone.

"What truth?"

"So this is how it's going to go? Seriously?! You're going to play at ignorance?"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped. I do not understand what you mean."

"Do I _have_ to spit it out for you?"

"Unless you want to keep this going on indefinitely, then yes."

Sakura threw her head back in annoyance. He was doing it on purpose, she just knew it.

"What I'm trying to say is-"she stopped, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, thinking of how to better put this. It seemed there was no way around it. "I'm talking about this _thing_ that you've been doing ever since you came into Konoha."

"This… _thing_? Try being more specific." he demanded, the slightest trace of impatience on his voice.

"All this scheming and screwing around, both literally _and_ figuratively, and all those things you're saying that make absolutely no sense!" she shouted desperately.

Gaara watched intently for a moment before speaking. "Sakura, I assure you, whatever fault you think you may have found me guilty off, it truly must be a misunderstanding. I have no ulterior motives and my intentions are just what they are and what you see them to be."

"Misunderstanding?" she repeated, taking an involuntary step forward. "So you admit it then? That it was just one big, fat lie or one of your stupid, sick, little games?"

Gaara frowned. "What lie are we talking about, Sakura?"

"What lie?! Stop playing stupid, Gaara!" she growled, "This is too low, even for you. You've been telling people that we are in a relationship! How could you?! After all that's happened? Do you seriously have no consideration for my feelings _at all_?" she asked, the anger and pain evident in her voice.

Gaara seemed taken aback by her sudden question, his eyes widening just a fraction. "Of course I do." he blurted out quickly.

"Then _why_? Why come back? Why do all this?" she demanded in a quavering voice.

Gaara frowned, his eyes narrowed while listening to her break before him while trying so hard to hide it, to shield herself from him, to remain strong. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to reach out to her, but he felt horribly unsure, petrified by something he had never felt before, fear. Of what, he did not know. Losing her? She was standing right in front of him, but it felt like they were miles apart. He hated the uncertainty and vulnerability that overwhelmed him whenever he was around her. But more than that, he hated that she was pulling away from him and he hated not knowing _why _and not knowing_ how _to stop it. Sakura was a curious creature, suspicious and stubborn just like himself, prone to draw into herself the moment things went wrong and lash out in defense when feeling attacked.

"Because you are my girlfriend and you belong by my side." he said with a certainty that was meant to be reassuring. "I have been trying to make you understand this ever since I came into Konoha. _For you_."

Okay, she was clearly lacking sleep, seeing as she was now _hearing things and hallucinating_! Someone needs to slap her in the face right now and knock some sense into her right now.

Judging by the dumbstruck look on her face, Gaara realized there was still a long way to go.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Fine, if need be. You, Sakura Haruno, are my girlfriend. Have been for the past two years and will remain so for as long as I live."

This could have been a total a knock-you-off-your-feet, heartwarming, classic romance kind of moment if it hadn't been Gaara speaking and if it hadn't sounded like a freaking order. Sakura remembered her place and glared reprimandingly at him.

"I'm not an idiot, I heard you loud and clear the first time. It's just that, I can't believe this! You _actually_ meant that? You were serious about it? What you said…That we are in a-" she shifted her weight from one leg to another, blinking rapidly, "relationship?"

"Why would I ever joke about such a thing? What kind of man do you take me for?"

Sakura fixed him with a dead stare. "Delusional."

Gaara fixed his intense jade eyes upon her own. "What?" he asked in a flat voice.

"You heard me! This is insane! _You_ are insane! And we are definitely _not_ in a relationship!" she blurted out in a shrill voice.

If Gaara would've been a lesser man he would have rolled his eyes at the pink-haired kunoichi currently throwing a tantrum. "Don't be absurd, Sakura. Denial is not going to change an obvious fact."

"Are you hearing yourself? You _have_ got to be kidding me! Gaara, let me spell it out for you once and for all. Whatever we had, ended two years ago."

"I remember no such thing." he said decidedly.

"How bloody convenient! Nevertheless, denial isn't going to change and obvious fact." she threw his own words back at him spitefully. "We are over, Gaara! We have been for quite a while now." This was absurd! Sakura could not believe she was having this conversation. She felt like explaining the birds and bees to a ten year old.

"How so? What has happened?" he demanded, a clear urgency in his tone.

Sakura could now clearly see the unmasked confusion in his eyes and it made her want to punch herself in the face and just be done with it. He couldn't really be _this_ thick. Then again, Gaara wasn't known for being perceptive in terms of picking up social cues. And with her luck…

"I broke up with you!" she exclaimed, pinning him down with a dead stare.

"You most certainly didn't." he denied with a vehemence he was well known for.

"Yes, I did!" she bit back.

"When has this happened? Was I present?"

"Of course you were fucking present, Gaara! What kind of stupid question is that? How else would I have done it? Remember that night when I left? That little _chat_ we had? Ring a bell?"

"That was a meaningless disagreement. It's fairly common between couples as far as I know."

"Ever the wise one, are we? But you see, we are not a couple. As far as I am concerned, we never even were in a relationship."

"That is an error on your part." he stated, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

"What?" Sakura screamed incredulously.

"The relationship exists whether you acknowledge it or not."

"That is not how things work! You can't just decree that we are in a relationship! You never even asked!"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well…Yes!" she sputtered.

"Fine. Then, Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

_Hold on, hold on. Rewind, please._ She must've got that one wrong. Sakura could not believe her ears. _Was he for real?_ Did he actually ask her if she wanted to be his…._girlfriend? _Sakura would've laughed if she weren't the one facing this preposterous man staring her dead in the eye, looking as serious as they get. His body language said business, his eyes said bedroom. _Kill me now_.

It's official. Her life is a sitcom. _Come now, everybody, out with the hidden cameras and confetti. You totally got me, ha ha ha…_

I mean, really…What came next? Exchanging friendship bracelets?

"See, that line might've worked on me…If I were twelve!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed a fraction over the safe line. He looked like he wanted to kick some sense into her. And then make out. _No, no, stop it! Down, girl! Definitely _not_ the time._

"What is it you want, Sakura?" he asked, the irritation clear in his voice.

"What I want?" she dazedly repeated the unexpected question loudly. "I told you. I want to understand. No more beating around the bush, no more dirty innuendos. Let's just call things what they are. Why are you really in Konoha?"

"For you." he replied simply.

That sentence did funny things to her insides and she crushed the traitorous flutter before it could cause more trouble than it had.

"For me?" she repeated with a blank stare, her tone laced with suspicion. "_What_ is that? What do you mean?" she asked in frustration.

"What more is there to it? You asked what I want. I want you."

"But _why_? After all this time?"

"Nothing's changed since then."

"Alright then! All the more reason to abandon this absurd idea."

"It is not absurd. Few things have been as clear to me."

He seriously needed to stop saying things like that. _I mean…Could this get any harder? Did he have to be so freaking difficult and obtuse?_

"How has this happened? Where is this all coming from? You sound so…I don't even know what to make of you!" she screamed in frustration.

"As I've said, nothing has changed. This should not come as a surprise to you."

"How could it not? We. Broke. Up." Sakura said bitterly, articulating every word.

"_How_? You keep saying that has happened, but I have no notion of such a thing coming to pass."

Sakura emitted a small huff of surprise and searched his face for any sign of deception or trickery. As usual, she couldn't read any emotion or see beyond the carefully composed façade he put out. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this was. "Alright, let's say that you really didn't realize that we broke up, though I am starting to doubt your mental capacities. What do _you_ think happened that night?"

"We had a disagreement, you were upset, said that it would be advisable if we spent some time apart from each other and I obliged." And that was the abridged version of their relationship, striped of all meaning and emotion. She was truly a fool to hope he might've changed. "And that is what we have done. Two years seemed a sufficient amount of time. After you made no attempt to reconnect, it took it upon myself. Though you may be unsure of our relationship, I can assure you I am not. I have waited this long and I am not going anywhere." he said in his usual blunt and blatant manner.

"I can see that! she spat, shooting a halfhearted glare his way. "Very well. Since you supposedly misunderstood what has happened and even though it is, admittedly, two years later than the intended time, I'll make sure to rectify any errors on my part by stating this as clearly as possible. _We are over_. You can take this as our official brake up."

"I refuse." he replied tightly.

"What do you mean you _refuse_?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't want to have any part in this and I cannot accept it."

She squinted her eyes in annoyance and disbelief, her lips parted in shock. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Gaara! Believe it or not, you don't have to agree. This is happening whether you want it or not."

"Absolutely not. I am distinctly involved and therefore, I have a say in all this. I say _no_."

She shook her head and drew a palm over her face, her bright eyes spitting fire at him.

"Wow, you really can't take no for an answer, can you? Am I to assume this is your first break up? How touching. You've never been dumped. Well, there's a first time for anything. Although…this has happened before, but you seem to have trouble accepting it. I hope we're clear now, though. Or would I be seeing you again in another two years?"

Gaara glared at her and she did her best not to flinch under the intensity of those piercing orbs. "Why are you doing this? _Why_ are you breaking up with me?" She was a bit surprised by the direct, straightforward question, but there was no going back now.

"You want to do this? Fine. But you should be careful what you wish for. I wouldn't want to damage your ego." she said bitterly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am certain in my demand. I want to know how it has come to this."

"Alright then! First off, you have no clue what a relationship is, judging by your unconventional reaction a tad earlier. You've clearly never been through a break up, which means you've never been in anything that resembled a relationship!"

"That is true, I have not been in any significant relationship before, though I do not see why this is a reason to end ours. I intend it to be my first and only involvement of the sort."

"Secondly," she continued heatedly, "you do not call a relationship an _'involvement'_. It's not a business deal or bargain between two indifferent parties. These are actual, honest to God _feelings_ we're talking about, Gaara. I think you might be a little out of your depth." she bit sarcastically.

"And what has led you to believe that?" If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was looking rather bothered and insulted by her onslaught. However, this is Gaara we're talking about.

"You have no idea what it means to commit to someone, Gaara!"

"This may be slightly foreign to me, but that does not mean I am not willing to learn."

"I don't want to be your lab rat in this little social experiment! We tried that already, remember? As you've said, nothing's changed."

"And what went wrong then? What should have changed?"

"Well, for starters, you!"

"What is it that you find so disagreeable to my person?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

The question came like a blow and her gaze softened immediately. It's true they may not work together, but that did not mean her feelings towards him have changed. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "It's not that…You're not-" Her large, apple green eyes were swimming with guilt and something other that had long passed the border of platonic friendship. "There's nothing _wrong_ with you." she said heartily.

"Then why do you insist on terminating our relationship?"

Sakura sighed dejectedly. "That's just it, Gaara…That wasn't a relationship. That was only two people having sex." The reality of that situation scared the hell out of her, but this needed to end.

"Is that what you believe?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It does not matter what I believe or not. That is what it was and I can't do it anymore." Sakura said in a small, but determined voice.

Gaara frowned at the sight before him. Her voice broke at the end of that sentence and she avoided looking at him, even though he was sure she could feel his eyes fixed on her form, demanding her attention. _This will not do_.

"Have you been with anyone else?"

Sakura was taken aback by the abrupt question and for a moment her surprised, verdant eyes flickered back to meet his, before casting their gaze downwards once more. "That is none of your business." she spoke in a harsh tone.

"It's a simple question, Sakura."

"That should not concern you." she added quickly in a hushed, urgent tone, that spoke clearly of her disagreement of his unwelcomed intrusion.

"Humor me."

"Why should I?"

"Call it curiosity."

"You don't do curious."

"True. Except with matters that…_concern_ me."

Sakura was so startled by the sudden admission that she immediately lifted her eyes to look into his and was so surprised by the intensity she saw in those unreadable, jade depths that her breath caught in her throat and she found that she was unable to speak.

"Sakura." his deep voice purred, drawing attention to his lips.

"Yes." she breathed out silently.

"Have you been with anyone else in the past two years?"

She kept her eyes locked with his as if caught in a trance.

"No." she admitted quietly, hating that he was doing this to her. _It wasn't fair. _

"Why is that?" Gaara kept prodding and he could clearly see the hurt mixed with anger and confusion that she no longer had the will to hide swimming in those glowing emerald pools.

"Does it matter?" she snapped in brittle voice.

"Why." he repeated the question in a blank, but insistent and demanding manner that left no room for refusal, boring his eyes into hers. He knew that she was hurting, but he needed to hear it and, more importantly, she needed to say it.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and she closed them to prevent the traitorous liquid from spilling out. When she opened them again a second later they were blazing with fire and her lips had taken a hard line. "_Why_? Why do you keep asking that? You want to know _why_? Fine! I'll tell you _why_! Because I'm in love with you, that's _why_!" Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself, her chest heaving with every alarming breath she took, her gaze vulnerable with feelings she had kept hidden for too long.

Gaara's eyes were set intently on hers, as if searching for something. Sakura's heart was beating more rapidly with every second that passed, waiting for any reaction. Then something briefly passed his eyes that she could not discern and that smoldering fire died down. His face had become expressionless once more.

"Good."

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. Of all the things he could have said, this had been the most unexpected. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "Good?! Is that all you have to say? _Good?!_"

"You have feelings for me so this concludes that our relationship is viable. I see no reason to separate." he intoned self-righteously.

"Kami, do you have _any _idea what I've been through the past two years?"

She took his lack of answer, or any visible reaction for that matter, as a reason to continue.

"I just told you that I love you, Gaara! Can you even fucking _understand_ what that means? I have spent the last two years trying so hard to forget about you for you to come here and ruin everything!" If she had felt hurt and vulnerable before, pouring out her heart before the stoic façade of the Kazekage, now she felt downright furious. _She wanted him gone._

"Why would you have to forget me?"

"Because I am an idiot! An idiot who cares too damn much for her own good! Do you think that I am a sick, masochistic love struck fool who's willing to just give and give without expecting anything in return? Can you _possibly_ imagine how that feels? Going day by day, wearing your heart on your sleeve at all times, giving in to feelings that you know can't lead to _no_ good, but still hoping that maybe one day things might change and you might feel even a fraction of what I do and then realizing that it is all pointless and that I am a complete fool, a stupid girl with stupid, pathetic dreams! Well, no more! I am _done._" Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but she refused to cry in front of him.

Gaara's eyes went wide with what she could only discern as shock and his fingers twitched at his side.

"What are you saying, Sakura?" he spoke out in a raspy, hoarse voice, that held the slightest, barely audible, edge of concern.

"I am talking about your lack of _involvement_, Gaara!" Her tears spilled on her rose colored cheeks and she wiped at them furiously.

"You think that I do not care for you?" he spoke quietly, a note of alarm coloring his usually blank tone.

She huffed a dry, short, humorless laugh. "Don't be coy, Gaara! I think we are way passed that by now, wouldn't you say?"

"How could you think that?" he asked, a note of accusation and surprise in his voice.

"How?! It's like you were never even there! All that time and you did not once indicate that you felt the slightest attachment to me! I thought I could do it, you know, but when more time passed and you remained as distant and cold as ever, it turned out to be more than I could bear. I am sorry, but I can't do it. I am not what you need and you can't be what I want."

"Is that truly what you _think_?" His low, deep voice, resounding powerfully in the small chamber, that almost trembled with the anger it held startled so much that she remained silent. "You think I would have given you the time of day if I didn't have any _feelings_?" he said almost choking on the word, his jaw clenched in anger, his voice thick with emotion.

Sakura froze completely in shock and she opened her mouth to speak, but her tongue felt like lead in her mouth. _Could it be?_ She didn't dare to hope. She shouldn't. This wasn't happening, she won't let it. She won't risk it, not anymore, not everything she had been through.

He continued speaking in that same brusque and harsh manner, his eyes never leaving hers, more fiery and alive than she had ever seen them. _This can't be happening_. She wanted to cover her ears and scream, drown out his words, but she found herself unable to move, transfixed by his words. "You really think I would have let you go?" he paused and those smoldering eyes seemed to gaze directly into her soul. She drew a sharp breath that left her feeling dizzy and her mind flooded with so many questions, though in her inner turmoil she could not focus on any of them. Her mind felt clogged, her heart was beating rapidly, her palms were sweaty and her throat dry. She denied herself to believe any of it, yet the last of her defenses were crumbling before her helpless eyes.

"You really think that giving you two entire long years was all that easy for me? I am a patient man, Sakura, but even I have my limits. Going every day wondering if you will ever come back or if I have truly lost you has taken its toll on me. I-"he paused, clenching his jaw, struggling with what he had to say, but the words came even though they went against everything he knew, even though his instincts screamed at him to stop and bolt before it was too late. This was stupid, impractical, inconvenient, irrational, inexplicable, this was _weakness_, a vulnerability he could not afford, but it was one he could not live without. "I was as serious and sincere before as I am now. _I missed you_, Sakura."

Sakura was left speechless as she gazed into the openly honest eyes of the man she thought she knew, but had yet to understand. That was as much of an admission of love she would ever get from Gaara and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all. She stood there in awe, searching his face for any sign of delusion, for any hidden meaning he might've concealed or any ulterior motive he might've had. But the façade he put out for the world was gone and all was left was just the same man looking back at her as he had always been, finally revealed to her. His earlier words came into her mind and with them all of her doubt and confusion and hurt were washed away. _I am not going anywhere. _He _had _cared for her. In fact, he had never stopped.

They were both idiots.

"Well, about bloody time! It only took you two years to finally get it out! Was that so hard, hmm?" Sakura demanded angrily, her hands on her hips, her eyes pinning down mercilessly.

Gaara's brows furrowed and he blinked slowly in confusion. He wouldn't lie, he had no idea what was going on. It was hard to keep track with everything, _especially_ at the pace Sakura had set.

"It was not hard since I meant it and I always have." he replied in his usual monotonous voice.

"Then why didn't you say it sooner?!"

"I didn't think there was any need." he supplied with his usual calculated ease.

"Well, next time don't wait two years to say how you really feel, you prick! Tell me right away or if you want some time to ponder the meaning of life, do it a little faster, will ya'?! _That_ is how relationships work!"

"You admit it then?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Admit what?" Sakura asked, frowning slightly at his abrupt change of mood.

"That we are in a relationship." Gaara said impatiently, glaring at the stubbornly obtuse, impossible woman.

Sakura felt a smirk pull at her lips and her eyes twinkled mischievously_. Well, well, well…Gaara needed assurance. Awwww..._

"Yes, I am." she drawled in a smoky voice, with a playful roll of her eyes. "Your efforts have been duly noted and I accept your suite,_ Kazekage-sama_. By your majesty's royal decree, I am your girlfriend. Indefinitely."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the irritating kunoichi. He did not appreciate being made fun of, especially in times like these.

"This is serious, Sakura." he growled.

"Of course it is." Sakura hurried to consent and coughed lightly to hide her laugh.

"If you think that I am not-" Gaara started, his voice dangerously low, but he never got to finish.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the difficult man_. Such a control addict…_

"Just shut up and kiss me already, will you?" Sakura commanded impatiently. She never thought she'd say this, but Gaara was right. It _really_ has been too long.

It only took Gaara a moment to collect himself, and not before long that devious, trademark smirk of his made his appearance, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

He approached her in a teasingly slow manner watching with hunger as her pupils dilated and her lips parted in anticipation.

He stopped a hair width's away from her, just enough to be uncomfortably tempting, feeling each other's heat radiating of their bodies, but not enough to touch. He gazed into those glowing, emerald pools, alive with that ever-burning fire, warm with so much compassion and kindness and what he had come to identify as love. He felt something primal stir within him as he realized she would only look at his this way. He would make sure of it. _She was his._

Sakura's breaths were shallow and her heart was thumping in her ears. She felt her knees go weak under his smoldering gaze and it was like she was seeing him for the first time. His eyes said what his words never could, but that was more than enough for her.

She drew out her tongue to wet dry lips, unconsciously moving even closer and that predatory gleam in his eyes turned into something much deeper and darker.

"As you wish." he whispered in that husky, low voice that made her stomach churn with pleasure, lowering his head to capture her lips with his. His kisses were slow and gentle, but unlike any they have shared before, alive with a simmering passion, holding all those pent up emotions suppressed for too long, all the need and desire, either denied or hidden.

Sakura broke from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Say it again." she demanded in a sultry voice.

"What?" Gaara breathed out.

"You _know_…what you said before." she purred, trailing her lips in a ghostly kiss up his jawline. She reached his ear and she sucked on the earlobe teasingly. "Say it again." Her hot breath on his ear made Gaara's hold on her waist tighten almost painfully.

Gaara smirked down at her.

"So demanding…" he chuckled, attempting to capture her lips in another kiss.

She evaded him easily and gazed into his clouded eyes with her own soulful, evergreen orbs.

"_Say it_. I want to hear you say it."

Gaara smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms. Looks like he wasn't the only one needing assurance after all… He was more than happy to give it.

"I have missed you." he breathed out huskily, pressing a kiss in the corner of her mouth.

Sakura's lips stretched into a large, so blissfully happy and carefree smile.

"Ditto." she chimed, linking her arms behind his neck and raising her head to meet his own in what will be one of _many_, many kisses.

* * *

Naruto made his way through the bustling crowd, approaching Ichiraku's, a determined urgency in his steps. He scanned the faces for any familiar ones and his face lit up when he spotted the girl he was looking for.

"Oi! Ino!" he bellowed, signaling the blonde sitting beside her teammates with a wave of his hand. She turned to face him and her blue eyes glowed with an almost violet hue in the evening light.

"Naruto. Hey!" she greeted with a short nod. "What brings you here? Besides ramen, I mean."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I was looking for Sakura-chan. Been wondering if you've seen her. I checked her place and the hospital, and there's no sign of her." he explained, traces of concern for his heart sister laced in his voice.

Ino grinned mischievously. "She's with Gaara." she said, raising her brows suggestively.

"Ah." Naruto said, grinning devilishly. "_Still_?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the pair. _Morons._

"Give it time. It's been _two years_ after all. I imagine we won't see the two of them for a couple of months." she drawled amusedly, slurping on her drink.

Naruto nodded, a mad glint matching Ino's in his eyes.

"Wait till Temari finds out."

* * *

**A/N**: Ta-da! This story is officially _over_. Man, this took forever to write… I turned our rather differently than I had thought. Seemed a little too…dramatic? I don't know. It's not like I'm the one in control here…Take it up with the muse.

So…what do guys think? Do share your thoughts and ideas, I want to hear them all! Whatever it is, put it in words. It matters more than you'd think.

Well, this was certainly fun to write. I had a blast. Thank you to everyone who has joined on this wild ride, it meant the world to me. You've all been wonderful! *hugs*

Remember, guys, reviews are love. I'll be waiting…don't let me hanging.

And don't forget about my other story, the prequel to this one…_**My little brother's sex life. **_Seriously, I'm dying to know what you think. Throw a girl a bone ;)


End file.
